Faceless, you're not human
by Yume O'brien Hoechlin
Summary: On peut apprendre beaucoup de chose sur sois-même. C'est ce qui va arriver à Stiles Stilinski. Sa vraie nature, tout le monde la sait. Sauf lui.. Comment va-t-il réagir? Nouveau monstre, nouvelle venue et donc nouveau problème. L'adolescent est plus puissant qu'il ne pensait. Attention, risque de petit Spoil.
1. You're not human

**Heeeeyllo les ami(e)s! Me revoilà, à nouveau, lancer dans une fiction à chapitre! Il y aura un Lemon, certes mais que à la fin les loupiots! Et oui désolée, en espérant que mon histoire vous tiennes un bon moment avant que vous ne manquiez de Lemon haha... **

**Alors merci à ma bêta d'avoir corrigé! D'ailleurs, ma bude, si tu lis ça.. SACHE QUE.. Tu vas me manquer pendant mes vacances è_é ! *racontage de vie..***

**Soo..**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi sauf l'univers. Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, ce talentueux homme, que nous remercions pour sa fabuleuse série. (même si j'ai envie de le tuer pour la saison 3 X3).**

**Paring : STEREK / DENNIFER. (- No stress, vous allez comprendre mes moutmouts).**

**BONNE LECTURE! (j'espère que mon nouvel univers va vous plaire xD)  
**

* * *

** You're not human / Tu n'es pas humain.**

Stiles était dans sa chambre, les évènements passés l'avait épuisé, Jackson et Lydia étaient à nouveau le petit couple parfait, Gerard avait prit la fuite, sans compter la mort de Matt.. Il en avait marre de tout ces problèmes, sa vie d'avant, il l'a regrettait, sincèrement.. Mais la chose la plus bizarre, c'était le fait que Derek soit chez lui, chaque soir, à guetter par la fenêtre, sans aucune raison, et si l'adolescent avait le malheur de lui demander pourquoi il était là, soit, il se faisait grogner dessus, soit l'alpha le plaquait contre un mur. Finalement, il y avait encore plus étrange, son père avait aperçu Derek plusieurs fois, mais aussi étrange que ce soit, il le laissait se déplacer librement dans la maison, Stiles les avait même aperçu en train de discuter comme des amis... Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pourquoi John Stilinski discuterait avec Derek Hale? Alors qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas forcement.. Stiles tapait sur son clavier d'ordinateur, Derek était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, silencieux. C'était comme ça depuis 2 mois, ce silence commençait à peser.

« Tu compte rester combien de temps ici? Ta présence me gêne, ou plutôt ton silence. »

Le loup lança un regard hostile envers l'humain, quand le shérif entra dans la chambre.

« Stiles, il serait temps de te coucher... »

Stiles se leva en sursaut.

« Papa! Derek n'a rien fait de mal hein ! Il est là pour... »

« Bonsoir Derek » Lâcha John avec un sourire.

Derek lui envoya un sourire à son tour et le salua en lui serrant la main, sous le regard médusé de l'adolescent. C'était quoi ça au juste? Son père sortit de la chambre.

« Dors Stiles. »

Comment dormir avec cette scène au juste?

« C'est quoi ce délire?! Derek je veux des explications! »

Stiles se tourna vers le loup, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés au maximum, sourcil relevé, et bras en l'air. Le loup roula des yeux, soupirant.

« Tu n'as rien à savoir Stiles. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Les bras de l'adolescent retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, mais il avait toujours la même expression sur le visage.

« Tu te fous de moi là ! Ce ne sont pas ''mes affaires'' ?! Derek ! T'es chez moi, tous les soirs, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon père qui habituellement tente de te FOUTRE en prison te salue comme-ci vous étiez pote comme cochon, et tu OSE dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires?! Mais t'as pété un plomb ou c'est comment ?! Répond moi je veux comprendre là ! »

Derek se leva et plaqua l'adolescent contre la porte.

« Moins tu en sauras, plus tu seras en sécurité. Crois-moi. »

Les yeux chocolat de la victime se plongèrent dans l'océan infini de son agresseur. Il avait peur, mais au fond, il avait une confiance aveugle envers Derek, mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter, il ne voulait pas accepter le fait qu'il était bien avec lui tous les soirs, quand bien même le silence que Stiles avait en horreur. Il poussa le corps de Derek en ayant placé ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci, et se déshabilla pour se mettre sous les couvertures de son lit.

« On en reparlera demain, je suis fatigué. »

Gros mensonge, son cœur rata un battement, il était intimidé par le loup.. Et puis un Stiles fatigué à 22h, c'était comme un orage sans éclair, ce qui est quasiment inexistant.

Derek observait l'adolescent qui gigotait dans tout les sens, il devait surement chercher son sommeil. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il ne bougeait plus, son cœur battait calmement, sa respiration était légère et mélodieuse, un rythme parfaitement accordé à ses battements de cœur. Derek sortit de la chambre, et alla dans le salon. Le shérif était là, le nez dans ses papiers.

« Je ne comprend rien. Ça devait marcher pourtant. »

Derek se posa à côté de l'homme plus âgé, et cala sa main sur son épaule, amicalement.

« Est-ce les plans de la ville? »

Le shérif acquiesça et posa sa main sur celle de Derek.

« On doit le protéger encore plus, nous n'avons pas assez de protection, ils vont réussir à rentrer si ça continue... »

Le shérif retira ses lunettes et posa ses paumes sur son front. Derek éparpilla un peu les plans, et regarda les ronds rouges, entourant les accès protégés.

« Boyd et Erica sont ici, ils surveillent cette entrée. Isaac et Scott, eux sont devant l'entrée de la ville, les Argent s'occupent de tous les autres emplacement.. Il n'y a aucun passage de disponible John, il est en sécurité, une promesse est une promesse. Stiles est en sécurité, ils ne rentreront pas, et même s'ils y arrivent, je protègerai votre fils au péril de ma vie. »

Stiles ne dormait pas, il avait logé son oreille sur la porte, et il avait tout entendu. Il était en danger? Pourquoi tout le monde était au courant sauf lui? Et pourquoi juste lui? Sa tête allait exploser, il devait avoir des réponses. Et il le fallait, maintenant. Il sortit alors de sa chambre, un regard sévère sur le visage. Il en avait marre des confidences, il voulait tout savoir, et ce soir. Il descendit donc les marches, son visage était dur.

« Expliquez-moi, maintenant. »

Le shérif se leva, accompagné de Derek, et prit la parole.

« Ce n'est rien Stiles, va te coucher, tu as cours demain. »

« Je sécherais si je suis fatigué! Je veux la vérité.. Maintenant ! » Le ton de l'adolescent était froid.

Derek regarda par la fenêtre et vit Boyd. Il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras, et il pleurait. Il était accompagné d'une fille.. Ce n'était pas Erica.

« Mais qu'es-ce que.. »

Derek sortit en fracas de la maison, et vit le corps inanimé de sa bêta dans les bras de son ami. Boyd tremblait, il n'arrivait pas à parler, il ne pouvait pas contenir ses larmes de douleur, un regard furieux se posa sur Stiles qui était sortit à son tour. L'hyperactif s'approcha de la jeune fille, tenu fermement dans les bras musclé du loup, il mit sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux brillèrent de douleur, ses larmes menaçaient de tomber à chaque seconde, à chaque regard qu'il posait sur la jeune fille. Le shérif regarda la personne qui accompagnait Boyd, il la dévisagea.

« Cora Hale?.. »

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise, sous le regard médusé de Derek.

« Boyd... Explique-moi. »

Boyd n'arrivait pas à parler, son air dur se dissipa et un air d'enfant perdu s'afficha. Cora s'approcha de Derek.

« Ils se sont fait attaquer par des créatures inconnues, ils n'arrêtaient pas de crier : Genim, Jennifer.. Ils s'en sont prit à Boyd et Erica qui tentaient vainement de se protéger, mais rien à faire, ils étaient trop puissant.. Alors c'est à ce moment que je suis arrivée, apprenant que mon charmant frère était devenu enfin quelqu'un de respectable... Ayant enfin prit en compte le pacte de maman. J'ai tentée de les aider, mais la blonde..»

« Erica. » Cracha Boyd.

« .. Erica n'a pas tenue le choc, ces créatures sont plus puissantes que je ne l'imaginais.. Peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

La vérité devait être dite, maintenant. Stiles était perdu, il ne comprenait rien, Erica était morte, elle était vraiment morte, et pourquoi? Pourquoi Boyd avait ce regard empli de haine à son égard, qui était cette jeune fille? Pourquoi tout le monde était au courant sauf lui? La sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête de l'hyperactif, il sentit la crise de panique monter en lui, et il respira bruyamment. Derek attrapa l'adolescent sauvagement, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches de manière possessives, les tenant fermement, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'hyperactif, et se colla contre lui. Collant leurs bassins, leurs torses. Perdu, Stiles se mit à respirer normalement, le cœur palpitant. Il se racla la gorge, les joues en feu, et se recula en remerciant Derek. Stiles regarda Boyd, et mit sa main sur le front d'Erica.

« Pardon Boyd.. C'est sûrement de ma faute.. »

Boyd sécha ses larmes.

« C'est de TA faute.. »

Les paroles de Boyd étaient blessantes, mais compréhensive. Quand l'adolescent voulu retirer sa main, une force étrangère la maintenait. Stiles se mit à ressentir une douleur atroce dans son cœur, comme-ci un poignard empoisonné s'y était logé. Il se mit à pouffer de douleur, et retenait ses cris. La jeune femme se mit à bouger, dans les bras de Boyd. Elle respira fortement, et Stiles sentit toute son âme quitter son corps, il s'écroula au sol, le shérif rattrapa son fils, l'hyperactif regarda Erica se redresser difficilement, qui se tenait toujours à Boyd, qui venait de pleurer de joie. Stiles était épuisé, sa respiration était lourde, il n'avait plus de force pour se lever.

« Il est temps de tout expliquer.. »

Stiles était sur le canapé, Derek avait sa tête sur ses genoux, il était inquiet, et avait mit sa main dans la chevelure de Stiles sans l'avoir remarqué. Cora était assise à côté de Boyd et Erica, la blonde avait la tête posée sur son ami, épuisée. Le shérif était en face de Derek.

« Il est temps de te raconter la vérité.. »

**FLASH BACK.**

Stiles était dans le jardin, et il s'amusait à jouer avec un garçon plus âgé que lui, ils rigolaient, profitant de la chaleur du soleil. John regardait son fils jouer, un sourire serein sur le visage. Sa femme se posa à côté de lui, accompagnés d'un couple.

« Alors John, quoi de nouveau au commissariat? »

« Si tu savais Sarah.. Oh regarde, Laura vient d'arriver avec Cora! »

John embarquer la petite Cora dans ses bras et regarda sa femme.

« Tu te souviens Emilie, quand Stiles était aussi petit? Il serait peut-être temps d'avoir une petite Stilinski dans la famille non? »

Emilie Stilinski se mit à sourire, et caressa son ventre.

« Peut-être que cela ne tardera pas.. »

John sauta sur sa femme l'embrassant tendrement, des larmes de joies commençaient déjà à couler. Sarah Hale, prit la main de son époux, et la serra fortement en souriant. Laura regarda son oncle Peter qui venait d'arriver, et Cora était cajolée dans les bras de tonton John. Tout semblait parfait... La famille Hale et Stilinski étaient complices, et s'appréciaient fortement. Stiles s'amusait donc avec Derek, un oiseau venait de tomber du ciel, il semblait mort. Derek le prit dans ses mains, et fixa Stiles qui pleurait face au petit animal.

« Ne pleure pas Stiles, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Le petit Stilinski continuait de pleurer, et posa ses mains sur celles de Derek, un halo blanc les entoura étrangement, Emilie se mit à crier.

« STILES! NON! »

L'oiseau s'envola, vivant, sous le regard d'un petit garçon choqué. Emilie frissonna de peur, quand elle sentit une odeur désagréable s'approcher.

« Emilie! John! Rentrez de ce pas avec les enfants! VITE! Ils sont là ! » Hurla Sarah.

John attrapa son fils, tenant Cora dans ses bras, Derek les suivaient rapidement. Peter se plaça devant Emilie, de façon protectrice, et Laura tenta de rentré dans la maison, quand une créature la projeta en arrière.

« LAURA! »

Sarah rattrapa sa fille, et se transforma en loup, accompagnée de son mari. Peter avait entamé sa transformation.

Il y avait plusieurs créatures, elles étaient horribles, elles n'avaient pas de visage, juste des dents acérées, leurs corps volaient et leurs force étaient incroyable. Sarah engagea le combat, elle attrapa une des créatures, planta ses griffes et ses crocs dans la peau de sa victime, qui hurla de douleur, quand une autre créature expulsa la louve. Le ciel était devenu noir, Peter combattait les créatures qui s'approchaient d'Emilie, il fut éjecter à son tour, l'un des démons saisit Emilie qui se mit à crier, elle se débattait. John vit sa femme se faire déchiqueter le corps, des griffures et des morsures apparaissaient sur sa peau, Il sortit alors son pistolet et tira dans tout les sens, Stiles pleurait dans les bras de Derek qui faisait tout pour le maintenir en sécurité, il voyait sa mère souffrir à un point de non retour, ses larmes brouillèrent sa vision, ses cris résonnaient dans la maison, Cora se mit à pleurer, elle était à côté de Derek qui n'arrivait pas à gérer les deux plus jeunes. Sans compter qu'il voyait ses parents se faire massacrer. Il n'en voulait pas à Stiles, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne contrôlait pas son pouvoir, employer sa magie, c'était appeler ces monstres, qui étaient attirés par la lumière,... Le père de Derek fut le premier à mourir, Laura se mit à hurler, et arracha la tête d'une des créatures, il roula vers la vitre qui ''cachait'' Derek, Stiles et Cora. Derek vit son père au sol et se retenait de sortir, ses yeux devenaient bleu électrique. Ses larmes glissaient sur ses joues, son cœur brûlait à l'intérieur de son corps, c'est à ce moment là que Sarah fut éjectée contre la vitre, la bouche en sang, regardant son fils dans les yeux, souriant faiblement. Laissant un : Ne romps jamais.. La promesse..

La famille Argent débarqua pour aider les Stilinski, Chris s'occupait d'aider John, Peter, qui quant à lui se battait contre la créature qui emportait Emilie, Laura était à côté de Kate, qui d'un regard froid, prit son arme et la visa.

« Que.. Tu fais quoi Kate? »

La jeune blonde regarda son grand père, qui souriait, et elle tira sur la jeune Hale. Les monstres étaient partis, il avait eu Emilie.. John pleurait, il hurlait à pleins poumons la perte de sa femme, Peter regarda le shérif qui pleurait douloureusement, l'oncle regarda ailleurs, ravalant ses larmes, personnes ne le savait, mais Emilie était son âme-sœur, il était amoureux d'elle depuis tellement longtemps.. Il venait de tout perdre en l'instant d'une seconde..

Chris débarrassa les corps des créatures, s'excusant auprès du shérif. Stiles sortit de la maison, marchant doucement, il ne comprenait rien, il pleurait, et il sauta dans les bras de son père, qui le serra contre son cœur. Derek tenait Cora dans ses bras, et il s'approcha de Peter. Il regarda les corps à terre, il tendit Cora à son oncle, et regarda le corps de sa sœur. Son regard se dirigea vers celui de Kate, il avait tout vu.

« Tu le payera Kate. Je te le promets, tu le payeras de ta propre vie. »

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, mais c'était pourtant sa deuxième promesse.

**Fin du FLASHBACK.**

Stiles s'était mit à pleurer, il s'était redressé pendant le récit de son père, et ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer. Il tenait la main de Derek, il ne se rappelait même plus de ça. Comment avait-il pu oublier?.. Le fameux pacte de la famille Hale/Stilinski : Protection. L'amitié entre ses deux familles était tellement puissante que le pacte avait été créé. Le shérif essuya ses yeux.

« Je suis quoi au juste..? » demanda Stiles entre deux hoquets

« Un SaveSoul (Sauver Âme traduit littéralement mais traduisez-le en « Sauveur d'âme »). Mais ta vie en dépend à chaque fois.. »

Boyd lança un regard vers Stiles, et regarda ensuite Erica.

« Il aurait pu mourir en la sauvant? »

« Il peut mourir à chaque fois. »

Stiles essuya son visage.

« Pourquoi veulent-ils me tuer?.. Pourquoi ils.. Ils ont tués maman?.. »

« Ta maman était une SaveSoul, et leurs ennemis ont toujours étaient les Faceless (sans visage).. Une haine entre ses deux races s'était instaurée, et ta mère était en danger, alors il y a eu ce pacte avec les Hale, nos familles étaient si proche.. »

« Et nous avons donc décidé d'éliminer tout Faceless existant. Pour ta sécurité.. »

Cora regarda le shérif.

« Ca explique pourquoi les créatures disaient Genim, mais pourquoi Jennifer? »

Le shérif se racla la gorge.

« C'est la cousine éloignée d'Emilie, et elle possède aussi ce don.. »

« Doit-on la protégé? » Lança Cora.

Derek la regarda en hochant la tête.

« C'est une Stilinski, et le pacte réunit tous les Stilinski encore vivant, possédant ce pouvoir. Même si nous ne savons pas où elle est. »

Stiles regarda Derek.

« J'ai une professeur qui possède ce prénom, mais elle... Elle n'a pas le même nom de famille. »

John fixa son fils.

« Mrs Blake? »

A suivre..

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Donc le chapitre 2 sera posté dès ma rentrée de vacance promis, tout est écrit :) ! Avez-vous apprécier? Si oui, laisser un(e) petit(e) (Je sais jamais.. xD) Review! Tout commentaire est accepté!.. Sauf les vraiment méchants si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..**

**Gros bisous à vous, et bonne vacance mes moutmoutes !**

**BONNE VACANCE A VOUS, ET A DANS 3 SEMAINES X3** **... JVOUS N'AIMES.**


	2. The new

**Salut les moutmouts ! Me revoilà, après une loooongue absence, dont je m'excuse à nouveau ! Comme je l'avais dis, j'étais partis en vacances donc voilà !**

**Je suis super contente, car mon chapitre avait l'air de vous plaire! Donc voici la suite que attendiez tant, espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant! (tiens, je fais des rimes ..)**

**Merci à ma bêta, et je suis désolée d'avance si il y a des fautes restantes, mon ordinateur n'enregistre pas toute la correction de ma poulette, alors voilà.. **

**Sur-ce bonne lecture !**

**Paring : Sterek/Dennifer.**

**Rating : M, Lemon dernier chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2. The New / La nouvelle.**

« J'ai un professeur qui possède ce prénom, mais elle .. Elle n'a pas le même nom de famille. »

John fixa son fils.

« Mrs Blake? »

Stiles fixa son père.

« Euh oui.. Tu l'as connais? »

« L'ancien mari de Jennifer se nommait Blake. »

Derek se leva, et fit les cent pas.

« Nous devons ramener tout le monde, l'heure est grave, nous devons établir le plan de secours, nous sommes obligé. John, il faut appeler tout le monde, je sais comment détruire ces monstres.. Mais il nous faudra l'aide de Deaton.. Il ne faut pas tarder, Stiles et Jennifer sont en danger. Je dois aller chercher Jennifer... Boyd, Cora et Erica, garder un œil sur Stiles et le shérif. »

Stiles se leva promptement.

« Hors de question! Je viens avec toi! .. »

Derek roula des yeux.

« Tu veux que je me fasse massacrer?! Un, c'est déjà beaucoup à protégé, alors deux.. Non! Je ne suis pas d'accord Stiles. »

Stiles regarda autour de lui.

« Boyd n'a qu'à venir avec nous! Il est fort..! Je peux pas te laisser y aller seul! Je me ferai un sang d'encre! »

«.. Erica, Cora, veillez sur John, on revient vite d'accord?..»

Stiles cacha son sourire de vainqueur et partit avec Boyd et Derek. Ils marchaient rapidement...

« Euuh.. Excusez moi.. »

« Pas maintenant Stiles.» Lâcha Derek.

« Héhoo! »

Les deux loups se retournèrent.

« QUOI? »

Stiles baissa les yeux et fit une bouche en cœur...

« On va où au juste? »

Boyd soupira, et mit sa main sur son front.

« Au lycée. »

Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Pour chercher des informations sur la prof... Stiles.. Tu comprends ou je dois te faire un dessin?»

Stiles regarda Boyd.

« T'es doué en dessin?.. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, on n'a pas que ça à faire hein ! Aller, hop hop hop. »

L'hyperactif poussa les deux loups tout en avançant, sifflant un air tout à fait innocent. Pendant le chemin, Stiles tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cette soirée était bien trop bordélique, trop de chose avait remplis son cerveau.. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais remarqué son pouvoir? Et puis ce nom bizarre '' SaveSoul ''.. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un manga de mauvais goût. Récapitulons : Il était un SaveSoul, un être qui redonne la vie, et soigne les blessures, redonner la vie, signifie qu'il peut mourir en sauvant quelqu'un. Prenons l'exemple des chats, à partir de 9 vies, ils meurent, et si c'était le même principe? Ou peut-être que tout dépend de la mort de la victime? Pourtant Erica n'était pas morte facilement.. Pourquoi lui? Sa mère était morte à cause de cette malédiction, ce n'est pas un don! Une famille à été détruite à cause de ça. Stiles avait l'impression de porter la mort des Hale sur le dos, il en souffrait, il se souvenait à quel point il était proche de tout le monde.. Il se souvient de Sarah qui venait s'occuper de lui, avec Derek.. Et puis le papa de Derek, qui était très gentil.. Laura qui aimait faire des bêtises, elle était comme ça propre sœur.. Cora était encore trop petite pour qu'il puisse être quoi que ce soit pour elle.. Peter, cet enfoiré qui s'amusait à le torturer, on ne sait pas pourquoi, à rabattre sans cesse : '' tu ressembles à ta mère'' '' t'es aussi têtue que ta mère''.. '' Ta mère aussi ne m'appréciait pas .'' ... Pourquoi ces réflexions tout le temps? Enfoiré ... Bref. Il était un SaveSoul, et les Faceless voulaient sa mort. Mais pourquoi ses deux clans qui ont aucun rapport doivent s'entretuer?.. Entre ''Sauveur d'âme'' et ''Sans visage''.. Hypothèse de Stiles : Les sauveurs d'âmes décident, ils ont le choix de sauver ou laisser l'individu mourir. Peut-être que les Faceless était des âmes que les SaveSoul n'ont pas sauvés, et qu'ils sont là pour se venger, ce qui expliquerait largement les choses.. Mais dans ce cas, on ne peut pas exterminer tous ses êtres, il y aura toujours des morts.. A moins que les personnes mortes soit des psychopathes et que ceux-ci ne sont vraiment pas d'accord avec les SaveSoul.. Aaaaaaaaaah! Stiles se crêpait la tête tout seul, soupirant lourdement. Arrivé devant l'école, tout était calme. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, Derek ouvrit la porte du lycée bruyamment, et entendit des pas. Le gardien était là. Ils rentrèrent rapidement et se cachèrent dans des salles, Boyd était rester dehors pour faire le gaie. Le gardien entra dans la même salle que les deux hommes, Derek était accroupis, Stiles était plaquer contre lui, adossé contre la table. Sa tête était coller contre le torse chaud de Derek, son cœur battait normalement, mais tressautait à chaque mouvement de l'hyperactif. Ils bougèrent en fonction du garde qui avançait, et celui-ci sortit enfin. L'adolescent se décolla du loup en soupirant.

« Enfin.. »

Ils rentrèrent par les portes qui menaient dans d'autre salle.

« Logiquement, le bureau du proviseur se trouve au bout du couloir à gauche..» Murmura Stiles. Le gardien venait de sortir dehors, Stiles en profita pour sortir des salles de classes quand il entendit des murmures, une odeur âcre venait d'emplir ses narines, cette odeur lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Derek sortir et boucha son nez. Il attrapa Stiles par le bras et l'embarqua dans la bureau du proviseur rapidement.

« Ils sont là, il ne faut pas perdre de temps Stiles, compris? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et fouilla dans les papiers tandis que Derek gardait la porte. Pourquoi Boyd ne les avait pas prévenu?

Aprés une bonne heure à avoir chercher ces foutus documents, Stiles trouva enfin le fruit de ses recherches.

« Yep! »

Derek roula des yeux.

« Enfin.. C'est pas trop tôt.»

« Hého, ça va hein, c'est pas ma faute s'il sait pas ranger ses affaires le nouveau proviseur... Hééé matte un peu ça.. »

Stiles sortit l'épée d'une armoire, elle était lourde, et dessus il y avait une gravure : Argent. Merci Gerard.

« Tu crois qu'on peut tuer un Faceless avec ça? »

Derek haussa les épaules.

« Il faut sortir, maintenant. »

Stiles prit l'épée, fermant tous les placards et autre, et sortit du bureau sous le regard perdu de Derek.

« Bah quoi? Ca peut toujours servir non? »

Le loup roula à nouveau des yeux, l'adolescent posa alors l'arme, et les deux acolytes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Un bruit résonna dans le sous-sol du lycée, Stiles s'arrêta, il y avait des pas qui résonnait. Tout en choppant la main de Derek il s'enferma dans une armoire très étroite.

« Tu pouvais pas trouver mieux?! »

« Arrête de te plaindre à chaque fois! »

A travers un trou, Stiles regarda le couloir, deux créatures étaient là. Elles discutaient.

« Hé.. Derek, tu peux entendre?.. »

Derek tendit l'oreille, se focalisant sur les deux protagonistes.

« Je comprend pas.. C'est pas notre langue ça.. »

« Répète moi ce qu'il a dit, je vais peut-être comprendre.. »

« Ils ont dit.. : Pouella.. Cavus est.. »

Stiles se retenait de rire, mais s'il aurait pu, il serait déjà mort.

« Puella Cavus est*... (traduit littéralement hein) »

« Ouais c'est ça.. Et donc? »

« C'est du Latin, ça veut dire : La jeune fille est dans la cave.. En gros le sous-sol.. »

Les deux créatures avaient disparues.

« Et merde, elle est ici.. »

Derek sortit de l'armoire promptement et descendit dans le sous-sol à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Derek ! ATTENDS! »

Quelqu'un attrapa Stiles par derrière, posant la main sur sa bouche. Il tenta de hurler, mais fut en vain. Pourquoi Derek avait préféré sauver cette inconnue au lieu de rester avec lui? Il aurait pu l'attendre au moins! Derek allait l'entendre s'il s'en sortait vivant.

Le loup arriva au sous-sol, la jeune femme se cachait, elle avait peur. Elle tremblait, ses yeux étaient clos, elle entendait des hurlements, elle n'osa pas regarder l'environnement qui l'entourait. Ces choses, ça faisait deux fois aujourd'hui.. La jeune femme brune, n'entendit plus un bruit. Elle redressa sa tête, et regarda l'homme qui avait massacrer ses deux agresseurs, ils commençaient à disparaître, tel de la poussière. Le loup était tout tâcher de sang. Son regard était doux, il fixa la jeune femme, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il tendit sa main. Elle l'attrapa doucement, son regard c'était plongé dans celui de son sauveur, et son cœur rata plusieurs battement, il était à présent irrégulier. Cet homme était si beau, ses beaux yeux.. Elle ne voulait plus les quitter. Il l'approcha contre elle, histoire de la rassuré.

« C'est fini.. Vous devez me suivre maintenant.. »

Jennifer secoua la tête positivement, elle s'était foulée la cheville en se précipitant derrière son bureau. Derek lui tendit son bras, et elle l'attrapa sans rechigner. Ils remontèrent enfin, quand un calme résonnait dans le lycée.

« Stiles..? »

Aucune réponse, le silence bourdonnait dans les oreilles du loup.

« STILES! »

Il avança avec la jeune femme un peu plus rapidement, quand il vit Boyd, accroupi à côté de Stiles qui se tenait le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? »

Stiles regarda Derek, le maudissant.

« T'as pas tenue ta promesse. »

Quand il retira sa main, son ventre était déchiqueter, mais la créature était morte, grâce à Boyd. Stiles tenta de se lever quand Derek voulu l'aider.

« Me touche PAS. »

Boyd passa son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent, et l'aida à marcher. Jennifer ne savait plus où se mettre, elle était gênée. Derek fixait Stiles qui l'ignorait, il se frappa mentalement, il s'en voulait, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonner comme ça? C'est vrai quoi.. Le regard de l'adolescent lui avait fait vraiment mal, et ses paroles.. Pire que de l'aconite.. Ils rentrèrent donc chez les Stilinski. Le shérif dormait déjà, Cora et Erica regardaient la télé calmement. Boyd posa Stiles sur le canapé.

« Les affaires pour te soigner? »

« Salle de bain, en haut à gauche.. »

Stiles retira son tee-shirt, Erica s'approcha.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

Stiles raconta l'histoire à Erica qui lança un regard mauvais en direction de Derek.

« T'as voulu jouer les héros, mais t'as finis en blaireau.. »(Réplique de ma bêta, bien trouvé! :3) Cracha la blonde, suivit d'un ricanement de Cora. Derek soupira, il s'en voulait déjà assez, pas besoin de l'enfoncer. Boyd était revenu, il banda la plaie de Stiles, après l'avoir désinfecté. Jennifer était perdu.

« Pourquoi je suis ici? »

« Je me le demande. » Lâcha Stiles, en ayant son regard noir.

Derek se permit de raconter la moitié de l'histoire à Jennifer.

« Donc, Stiles est mon cousin? Je suis navré pour ta mère.. »

Stiles soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine difficilement et bu un verre d'eau. Il était fatigué.. Demain, il ne pourrait pas aller en cours. Il grimpa dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, et s'allongea dans son lit. Il en voulait à Derek, vraiment énormément, non pas pour ce foutu pacte, mais il avait préféré aider cette inconnue, au lieu de lui.. Il était vexé, il savait que cette femme, vu les regards pas très discret qu'elle lançait à Derek, voulait tout simplement dire : Viens dans mon lit. Et Stiles se doutait que la jeune femme n'était pas laide, et même un peu trop attirante, il voulait que Derek ne regarde que lui.. Que lui? Il devenait vachement possessif le petit Stiles. Il ferma donc ses yeux, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Boyd s'était endormi sur le canapé, Erica était sur lui, Cora s'était assoupit dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux. Il y avait une chambre d'amie, Jennifer était à l'intérieur, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir non plus. Les deux membres de la famille pensaient à la même chose.. Les beaux yeux de Derek Hale. Pour le dernier, il était assit, dans la chambre de Stiles, il était rentré discrètement. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

« Pardonne moi Genim.. »

Stiles entendit le loup et se retourna, le fixant.

« Je te pardonne pas.. Pas pour l'instant. »

Le loup, faussement surprit, ne dit plus un mot et baissa la tête. L'adolescent le regardait toujours, Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il préféra rester silencieux, parfois, ne rien dire, c'est mieux.

* * *

**Envie de meurtre? Moi, j'avoue que j'aimerai bien tuer Jennifer. Mais ce n'est qu'un avis personnel. :3**

**Avez-vous aimer? N'hésiter pas à lâcher vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ !**

**Gros bisous à vous, et à bientôt pour le chapiiiitre suivant ! **

**(Je ne donne pas de date fixe pour les chapitres, simplement parce que je ne sais pas quand ma bêta est libre donc voilà!)**

**Kisu les gens! ^^**


	3. The calm before the tempest

**HEEEEELLO les ami(e)s ! Nous revoilà pour la suite de Faceless you're not human comme vous l'attendiez :3. Bon, l'histoire n'avance pas vite, je l'avoue, mais ce moment ''niais" va nous amener à des tensions etc.. BREF, c'est une simple mise en place :3.. (perso, je trouve ce chapitre pas top.)**

**Donc voilà, merci à tout mes reviewers/Followers et ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris, c'est juste trop top de vous voir aimez mon histoire, vous me redonnez l'sourire *-*. Bref, sur-ce bonne lecture ! ET UN GROS MERCI ENCORE A MA BÊTAAAA X3**

**Réponse au review, je n'ai pas eu le temps veuillez me pardonner.. *frapper moi, je le mérite!***

**Sati-san : Apprête toi à haïr Jennifer de tout ton coeur ^^ ! & pour ce qui est de Derek, il va décevoir tout le monde, et méchamment. x)**

**EvilAngel38 : HAHAHA Dennifer est l'une des bases de la fic, pardonne moi T.T ... D'ailleurs oui, c'est un Faceless qui l'a attaquer, pardonne moi pour la confusion si tu n'as pas compris ^^ ! **

**kchalot, Liline, Loathing & sakuraetsasuke : Tuons le personnage de Jennifer! YEAAH ! xD **

**... **

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi, sauf l'univeeeeers. (même si je kidnapperai bien Dylan O'brien, mais chuuuut..)  
**

**Paring : Sterek / Dennifer ça change pas. ( Pas me taper pour le Dennifer T.T)**

**BONNE LECTURE LES MOUTMOUTS ! (et désolé pour ce chapitre très court T.T)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : the calm before the tempest / Le calme avant la tempête.**

C'est à partir de 5h du matin que Stiles plongea enfin dans un profond sommeil, il avait gigoté et beaucoup parlé pendant la nuit, mais ce n'était que du charabia. Il se réveilla vers les coups de 8h30, il maudissait le lycée de l'avoir réglé ainsi. Ses yeux étaient boursouflés, des cernes noires avaient déjà creusées son visage, son ventre lui faisait mal, il avait souffert durant ses petites heures précieuses de sommeil. Il se redressa, et vit Derek, endormit sur la chaise de son bureau. Il avait veillez sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme réellement, il ne voulait plus faire de faute. Il ne ferait pas comme Peter, ça jamais.

Stiles se leva du lit, et descendit, Boyd dormait toujours, Cora aussi, mais Erica était assise contre le buffet de la cuisine. Elle regardait les photos de famille.

« Salut.. » Lança Stiles en s'approchant d'elle.

« Bonjour Batman. »

Se surnom arracha un sourire à notre adolescent.

« Tu veux du café? »

La jeune blonde acquiesça gentiment, en souriant. Elle semblait tellement douce à ce moment là.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Stiles.. Tu m'as redonné la vie.. Sans toi, je ne serais plus là.. »

Stiles regarda la jeune femme.

« Je ne l'ai pas fais volontairement tu sais.. Je plaisante, je suis heureux de te savoir en vie.. Surtout Boyd.. Il y a quelque chose entre vous? »

La blonde se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Truc de compagnon, tu peux pas comprendre. »

Stiles servit le café, et frotta ses yeux, il était vraiment fatigué.

« Va te recoucher sinon? »

Stiles fit un signe de négation, tout en souriant.

« J'suis pas fatigué, ça va t'inquiète pas. »

Il avala son café, et s'en refit un, il devait se réveiller, aujourd'hui allait être une journée encore compliquée. Il redoutait déjà le réveil de son père, de Jennifer et de Derek.. Cette jalousie allait finir par le rendre chèvre (mèèèèh.."Ok Yume :bêta:"). 2 heures venaient de s'écouler, tout le monde était à présent debout, il fallait appeler tout le monde, la maison des Stilinski allait être un vrai bordel.

C'est vers les coups de 11h que tout le monde arriva. C'est à dire :

Scott, Isaac, Allison, Chris et quelques hommes à lui et pour finir, Peter qui se lassait déjà d'être là, Deaton n'avait pas pu venir.

Derek expliqua la situation, le plan était de surveiller la ville, surtout la maison des Stilinski, jour et nuit, les accompagnateurs devront changer à tour de rôle. Le planning était simple:

Pour les sorties, Stiles devra être accompagné de deux loups ou de Derek, au choix. Idem pour la jeune femme. Pour ce qui est des cours, les adolescents devront rester avec Jennifer et Stiles sans les lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à l'extermination totale des créatures. Il fallait aussi surveiller le shérif, mais Chris s'en chargera, ses hommes de main protégeraient la zone.

Jennifer partit la première, histoire de ne pas se faire virer du lycée en tant que nouvelle professeur, et elle fut accompagnée par, vous l'aurez devinez.. Derek.

« Allez en cours les louloups, je vais rester à la maison pour me reposer, vous en faites pas, les hommes de Chris protège le périmètre, je suis hors de danger. »

Scott fit un câlin à son meilleur ami.

« On revient juste après, d'accord? »

Stiles hocha la tête en souriant, et ses ami(e)s partirent enfin au lycée. Il était enfin seul chez lui, depuis le temps qu'il ne réclamait que ça. Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche, il n'arrêtait pas de gémir à chaque fois que l'eau frappait sa blessure, il en avait marre. Il voulait guérir le plus vite possible. Après avoir terminé sa séance de torture, il s'habilla d'un simple tee-shirt trop grand pour lui et d'un short. Il se cala dans le salon, affalé sur le canapé, et regarda des séries diverses et variées. Tout en sirotant un soda. Il ne voulait plus réfléchir, il maudissait son satané cerveau, son satané pouvoir.. Il pouvait pas être humain comme tout le monde? Pourquoi lui?! Il n'avait jamais demandé ça! Il voulait juste être super cool et aimer des filles. Même si, à présent il n'en avait que faire, et qu'il préférait largement être l'univers de Derek, même-ci c'était sûrement impossible. Derek le protégeait juste à cause de ce pacte, et ça n'ira jamais plus loin, ils avaient été amis, mais c'était avant, vu comment Derek réagissait à chaque fois.. Tout les plaquages contre les murs, les mots amères.. Il lui en voulait sûrement d'avoir ce pouvoir, et d'avoir causé la mort de sa famille..

''Et merde..'' Stiles lâcha une larme traitresse qui roula sur sa joue. Il essuya furieusement sa larme à l'aide de sa main, et il secoua la tête. L'après-midi allait être longue.

Stiles s'ennuyait vraiment tout seul, il ne pouvait pas sortir, aucun loup n'était là, mis à par Derek qui d'ailleurs n'était pas revenu.. L'adolescent souleva son tee-shirt, retirant le bandage, ses plaies étaient vraiment répugnantes, elles avaient commencées à cicatriser, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Il remerciait Boyd de l'avoir tiré de là. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Stiles remit son bandage correctement, se leva, et entrebâilla la porte.

« Vous êtes déjà là? »

Stiles laissa entrer deux de ses amis loups qui n'avaient pas été en cours.

« On a séché le Lacrosse, c'est nul sans toi. »

Stiles regarda son ami Isaac en souriant, et Scott tapa doucement dans le dos de son ami.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte? Tu vas pas rester enfermé ici toute ta vie. »

Au plus grand bonheur de Stiles, celui-ci mit un tee-shirt plus adéquate et un jogging qui ne lui serrerait pas trop sa plaie, enfila ses baskets et était prêt à partir.

« On y va? »

Scott attrapa son ami par les épaules, et ils sortirent tout les trois pour aller dans un centre commercial.

« Que faisons-nous ? »

Isaac regarda les magasins, d'un air indécis, quand une voix résonna dans le haut parleur.

« Un magasin Geekomania ouvre ses portes aujourd'hui, test de jeux gratuit, peluche offerte pour les gagnants.. Le jeux sera xxxx, par les créateurs de xxxx. Venez vite. »

Les trois amis se sourirent et d'un commun accord, ils entrèrent dans le nouveau magasin. Stiles voulait à tout prix tester le nouveau jeux. Il ne fut pas déçu par la démo, il en voulait encore et encore, tout en ayant battu chaque membre présent, il remporta la peluche, et le magasin lui offrit le jeux en récompense pour son intelligence, personne n'avait réussit ce jeux aussi rapidement. Tout fier, c'est vers les coups de 19 heures que les trois amis rentrèrent enfin. Ils parlaient tranquillement, tout en rigolant. Ce calme avait apaisé Stiles, troublé par les nouveaux évènements.

« Au faite les gars.. Vous savez depuis quand.. Pour.. Pour moi? »

«.. Derek nous l'a dit quand il a sentit la menace approcher, il ne voulait pas que tu le sache, croyant la situation contrôlée, et voilà.. On ne pouvait pas te le dire, pour ta santé mental, la preuve.. T'en as prit un sacré coup dans la tronche.. On voulait pas que ton moral soit ruiné comme ça.. »

Stiles balança un sourire faux, il regarda sa peluche, qui était un renard faisant à peu près 40 centimètres de longueur. Il avait des airs de mangas, tout mignon, tout ''kawai''. Enfin rentré à la maison, tout le monde était là. Le shérif en revanche n'allait pas rentrer de la nuit, à cause d'une affaire à son travail. Isaac entra le premier, suivit de Stiles et de Scott. Deaton s'approcha du jeune humain.

« Bonsoir Stiles, pourrais-je voir ta blessure? »

Stiles acquiesça et retira son tee-shirt, il sentit un regard lourd sur lui, c'était celui de Derek, quand il le regarda, il pouvait voir une expression qu'il avait rarement vu à son égard : de la profonde inquiétude, une culpabilité intense. Deaton retira le bandage, et sentit une odeur désagréable, comme de la moisissure, du sang séché pourrissant sur le corps directement. Tout en déglutissant, Deaton sortit une sorte de baume jaune, une odeur de citron ressortit du couvercle ouvert. Il en étala sur ses doigts, et appliqua le soin sur la peau de l'adolescent, qui arracha un gémissement de douleur sincère et déchirant. Son visage était figé sur une expression de douleur.

« Il faudra t'en mettre une fois par jour, jusqu'à la guérison totale de ta plaie. Ne plaisante pas avec ça, fais le réellement. »

Le doc remit le bandage, et donna le soin à Stiles. Derek n'avait pas quitté son regard du corps de l'adolescent. Il était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Une main douce ce posa sur son épaule, le secouant gentiment.

« Derek? »

L'homme en question regarda la jeune femme qui souriait.

« Oui Jennifer? »

La jeune femme replaça ses cheveux correctement, et sortit son regard de fille innocente.

« J'ai envie de sortir ce soir, j'aimerai bien aller au restaurant, pour m'habituer à la ville.. J'aimerai sincèrement vous inviter. »

Le ton de Jennifer était mélodieux, voir angélique. Stiles venait de se focaliser sur la discussion. Le loup refusa premièrement l'invitation, quand la jeune femme perdit son sourire, et prit un visage terne et déçu, le loup ne pu résister.

« Je préfère vous inviter. »

Jennifer releva sa tête, avec son plus beau sourire, ses cheveux sur son visage lui donnait un côté sexy et tendre à la fois. Stiles serra ses dents, son cœur faisait des bonds de dix mètres dans sa poitrine de façon irrégulière, lui infligeant des douleurs sentimentales complètement puéril. Sa jalousie le rendait cent fois plus malade que sa blessure. Il soupira lourdement, et ça, Derek l'avait entendu, le regard de l'adolescent lui donna un frisson, même si Stiles n'aimait pas Jennifer, le fait qu'il soit ''jaloux'' rendait le loup amusé. Est-ce que Stiles était vraiment jaloux? En tant que bon martyr, Derek allait aller plus loin dans sa recherche. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de mal à l'adolescent.. ''Juste lui faire comprendre ce qu'il m'a fait subir durant toutes ses années où il m'a oublié, et penser qu'à Lydia Martin.'' pensa Derek. Le loup n'était pas indifférent au charme de Stiles, au contraire, il l'avait toujours aimé pour ce qu'il était, depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, mais le choque avait été tellement rude pour les deux enfants, qu'ils avaient été séparé durant leur adolescence. Le problème était que Derek était devenu un adulte au moment même ou il avait imaginer le plan pour éliminer Kate Argent, il s'était amusé d'elle, profitant de la rendre heureuse pour la détruire au dernier moment, mais dans sa tête, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête.. Stiles. Le pacte était leur lien, leur fil rouge qui les reliaient même de loin. Quand il décida enfin de revoir Stiles, ce gamin l'avait complètement oublié, en 7 ans de séparation. En même temps, à 10 ans, après un traumatisme comme le sien, son père avait tout fait pour lui faire oublier ce cauchemar. Derek n'avait personne sur qui compter, Cora avait été dans une famille d'accueil, et Peter, soit disant ''tuteur'' de Derek avait disparu, quand on a 13 ans, et qu'on a juste de la haine dans le coeur, et de l'amour envers un ami et la solitude pour se conforter, les souvenirs reste ancré à jamais dans l'esprit.

**A suivre si j'en ai envie! .. xD ... A suivre :3 .**

* * *

**Je répète! PAS TAPER POUR LE DENNIFER XD..! Bref, si vous avez pas aimer de début Dennifer, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour la suite.. Je vais finir morte avant la fin xD.. **

**Avez-vous aimer? Voulez-vous la suite? Dîtes moi vos impression, que va-t-il ce passé ? Comment Stiles va réagir pour le petit resto des ''amoureux?''**

**La suite très bientôt ! GROS BISOUS MOUTMOUTS X3**


	4. So Jealous

**Coucou les louloups! Me revoilouu avec le nouveau chapinouu.. Ok j'arrête les rimes pourris. **

**Alors voilà le chapitre 4, où vous allez encore me maudire u_u .. Bref xD**

**Je tiens à précisé quelque chose, (merci petite revieweuse).. C'est dans le chapitre 1. Quand Stiles est sur les genoux de Derek, oui c'est ça tête qui est sur les genoux de Derek, pas l'inverse xD. J'ai fais une faute horrible : Derek avait la ''tête de Stiles'' sur ses genoux. et pas '' Derek avait la tête sur ses genoux" .. J'en suis désolée! Je suis étourdie .. ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos Follow X3**

**Paring : Sterek / Dennifer (oui oui, toujours. Jusqu'à la fin XD)**

**Disclaimer : pas à moi sauf les Faceless.. u_u**

**BONNE LECTURE BABY WOLF! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : So jealous. / Tellement jaloux. **

Jennifer et Derek sortirent de la maison, tandis que Stiles bouillonnait intérieurement. Scott partit le premier de chez Stiles, il devait manger avec sa mère qui avait bien évidement invité Allison à venir. Cora, quant à elle, décida de surveiller en compagnie des hommes de Chris, Boyd et Isaac étaient partis s'entrainer. Dans la maison, il ne restait plus que Stiles et Erica.

« Pourquoi tu es énervé depuis ce matin Stiles? »

L'hyperactif lança un regard premièrement étonné envers son amie, puis il s'adoucit.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Erica, sincèrement, je suis pas du tout énervé. »

La blonde se mit à sourire.

« Tu sais, depuis que tu m'as réanimé, j'ai l'impression de ressentir tes peines, de te comprendre.. Tu sais Stiles, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Stiles pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête, et puis merde, il pouvait bien lui faire confiance, sans lui, elle serait morte..

« Et bien.. J'ai tendance à être un peu trop jaloux depuis deux jours. »

« Et pourquoi? »

Le brun regarda la jeune femme.

« Je.. J'ai pas apprécié le fait que Derek aille voir Jennifer, sachant que je n'étais pas forcement en sécurité. »

« Oui mais.. Boyd était là, alors qu'elle était toute seule. »

« Il aurait put m'attendre! Et j'ai été blessé au passage par un Faceless! »

Stiles venait de s'énerver, et il avait contracté son ventre involontairement, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

« .. Calme toi Stiles, ok, Derek à fait un erreur mais t'as pas à être jaloux.. Et puis pourquoi jaloux? »

« .. Je.. Je sais pas! C'est plus fort que moi.. Son sourire de bêcheuse, son regard de biche, ses intentions cachées envers Derek... Ca m'énerve! »

Erica était bouche bée.

« Il a bien le droit d'avoir quelqu'un après tout ce qu'il a vécu Stiles, tu pense pas? »

« Non!.. Enfin si.. Mais pas elle!.. »

Le temps de remettre l'histoire dans l'ordre, Erica dévisagea Stiles.

« T'es amoureux de Derek.. J'y crois pas.. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'ouvrit en grand, Erica était entrain de rigoler, elle se moquait de lui.

« Arrête de rire Erica! Ce n'est pas DRÔLE. »

« Si tu veux, je peux te rendre un service. Je vais t'aider avec Derek, je serais ta taupe. »

L'intéressé écouta attentivement la proposition.

« Je t'écoute.. »

« Et bien, je vais espionner Derek! Sachant que tu es en sécurité ici, je vais te dire tout ce qu'il se passe pour te rassurer, pour te prouver que Derek ne fait ça que par pure charité, et que tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux.. »

« Si il le sait, tu vas te faire tuer. »

« Tu me sauveras à nouveau. » Lança-t-elle avec un magnifique clin d'œil. « Je te dois bien ma vie.. »

Stiles se mit à sourire et fit une accolade à son amie, elle partit rapidement en suivant l'odeur de son alpha.. 10 minutes étaient passées, Stiles regardait son téléphone toutes les secondes, l'entendant vibrer, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. 20 minutes plus tard, son téléphone vibra réellement.

« Allô? »

« Je suis dans le restaurant, à deux tables d'eux. Le restaurant est un peu chic, avec des chandelles et tout le tralala.. Ils discutent des Faceless, et Jennifer est totalement sous le charme de Derek, ça commence mal. »

'' C'est mal d'espionner Stiles, très mal, tu iras en enfer..'' pensa l'hyperactif.

« Ok.. Hé mais.. T'es bien caché?! »

« Je suis derrière Derek, il ne me voit pas, et je chuchote comme tu peux le constater pour qu'il ne m'entende pas... Jennifer ne m'a pas encore démasquer.. Ohw.. »

« Erica, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? »

La vérité, il ne devait pas le savoir, mais elle avait promit..

« Elle vient de lui prendre la main, et il n'a pas bouger d'un pouce. Ils viennent d'entamer la discussion sur le célibat.. »

« Sale.. Lâche-le.. » Dit Stiles à haute voix, involontairement.

« Tu veux connaître tous les détails ? »

« Bien sûr que oui! »

« très bien.. »

Derek était devenu tendu, la main douce de la jeune femme le tenait fermement, elle caressait sa main avec son pouce.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous seul Derek? »

« Depuis mes 18 ans, j'ai collectionné les filles, durant mon adolescence, mais c'était pour cacher ma douleur, un amour à sens unique qui à durer trop longtemps à mon goût. »

La jeune femme prit un air désolé.

« Je suis navrée pour vous.. Vous êtes pourtant quelqu'un d'adorable, de doux et d'attentionné. »

« Et vous? »

Jennifer lâcha la main de Derek (au plus grand bonheur de Stiles)

« Comme vous, j'ai enchainée les hommes, je n'ai fais que souffrir à cause d'eux (Tant pis c'est ta vie(bêta moment)).. La dernière personne à m'avoir blessée, c'était il y a un an. Nous étions tellement bien, je voulais vraiment quelque chose de concret.. »

Elle se mit à pleurer, et par réflexe, Derek se leva, et s'approcha pour essuyer le visage de Jennifer.

« .. Il.. Il m'a trompé avec tellement de femme.. Il m'a dit des choses horribles, que je n'arrive toujours pas à encaisser.. »

Elle prit Derek dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le corps chaud de Derek la rassura, et avait séché ses petites joues. Il caressait son dos, simple geste amical. Jennifer frissonna.

« Merci Derek.. »

Elle embrassa le front du loup, et sourit tendrement, les joues rouges, le cœur battant la chamade. C'était le coup de foudre total. Ils finirent la soirée tranquillement, rigolant, plaisantant pour se vider l'esprit..

« .. Pour tout vous dire Derek, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse.. »

Derek souffla un ''moi aussi'' de façon très basse, mais qui ne lui était pas destiné, seul lui comprenait le sens de ses mots, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Stiles durant ce repas.. Erica eu un pincement au cœur, la discussion et la scène avait déjà été trop douloureuse pour Stiles, elle l'avait entendu s'énerver, hoqueter pour évité de pleurer comme une fillette, elle ne voulait pas l'achever en lui disant les dernières paroles.. Leur soirée était terminé, durant leur trajet, Jennifer agrippa le bras de Derek, respirant la joie de vivre, l'amour débordant de ses yeux, le loup était mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas blesser la jeune femme, alors il l'a laissait se tenir à lui. En rentrant, Erica entra rapidement par la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune homme, tout en se posant sur la chaise du bureau. Elle murmura.

« Elle c'est agrippé à lui durant le trajet, mais t'inquiète, Derek était trop gêné, il voulait pas être proche comme ça.. » Tenta Erica afin de rassuré son ami.

« Laisse tomber.. Merci Erica, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. »

La blonde soupira de tristesse en entendant le cœur de l'adolescent, qui était dans son lit, venant de se cacher sous la couette, il faisait semblant de dormir, sachant que Derek viendrait dans sa chambre.

Jennifer retira sa veste, et embrassa Derek sur la joue.

« Merci infiniment pour cette soirée Derek. »

Le loup lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Allez dormir à présent Jennifer. »

Elle embrassa à nouveau le loup, sur la joue, dérapant sans faire exprès sur le coin de sa bouche, elle se mit à rougir.

« Désolée! J'ai..j'ai pas fais exprès! »

Le loup secoua ses mains, lâchant un : ''c'est pas grave''. La jeune femme se retira dans sa chambre, rouge pivoine. Elle s'étala sur le lit, le cœur battant promptement.

« Je suis.. Littéralement amoureuse. »

Derek grimpa dans la chambre de Stiles, heureusement que celui-ci n'était pas au courant des évènements passés dans le restaurant, enfin d'après Derek. Si avec le simple fait, que Derek invite Jennifer au restau l'avait rendu jaloux, qu'est-ce que ça serait.. Mais une question turlupinait notre loup, est-ce que Stiles l'aimait, ou était-il jaloux du simple fait que Derek ait trouvé quelqu'un et pas lui? .. Il entra dans la chambre et vit Erica, fixer le lit, un air perdu.

« Erica? Tu peux aller dormir, je vais m'occuper de lui. »

La blonde ne voulait pas laisser son ami, sachant qu'il ne dormait pas. Mais elle fut obligée, quand elle vit les oculaires de son Alpha briller. Elle se retira donc, et Derek s'était assit sur le lit. L'adolescent se raidit en sentant Derek se poser à côté de lui, dos à dos. La chaleur envahissait son corps, mais la jalousie fit vibrer son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, sinon il serait repéré, mais il avait tellement envie de faire tomber le loup de son lit.. Il se mit à glousser en imaginant Derek tomber du lit par un simple coup de fesse.

« Tu dors pas toi? »

Stiles grogna, et ne répondit pas un mot de plus.

« Demain si tu veux on sortira.. »

« C'est ça ouais. » grommela Stiles.

Cette phrase fit sourire le loup, qui se retourna, il avait sentit l'humain trembler de froid, sûrement à cause de sa blessure qui faisait chuter sa température, il l'enroula dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse, prenant ainsi la position de la cuillère. Le cœur de l'adolescent tressaillit, il venait de rougir comme un bébé.

« Tu fais quoi là? »

« Tu as froid, je te réchauffe. Je prend soin de toi en gros. »

« Depuis quand t'es devenu aussi mou? »

Le loup appuya doucement sur la blessure de l'adolescent.

« Tu es blessé, je peux pas me permettre des choses qui pourraient empirer ta blessure. Mais quand tu seras rétablis, t'en fais pas, je redeviendrai aigris. » Dit le loup d'un ton froid et assez méchant.

« Prend pas la mouche, c'était juste une question. »

La nuit allait être longue.. Ou pas, fatigué par sa blessure, Stiles s'endormit rapidement, même si sa jalousie lui creusait un énorme trou dans sa poitrine, et que Derek était gentil avec lui juste car il était blessé, il jouait la carte de la charité, jouant les gentils, mais une fois qu'il sera guérit, tout sera comme avant, voir pire. A cet instant même, Stiles maudissait sa cousine, qu'il ne considérait même pas comme une cousine, cette inconnue qui touchait un peu trop son loup. Cette femme qui était tomber amoureuse de Derek en à peine deux jours.. Pour Stiles c'était différent en fait. Il avait toujours aimé Derek, mais il se l'était caché, ayant peur de ses sentiments aussi imposant envers un homme tel que Derek, cet homme inaccessible d'après lui. C'était bizarre au début, le jour des 17 ans de Stiles, Derek était revenu, comme ça.. Agressant Stiles et Scott par rapport à un cadavre.. Ça faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'il connaissait Derek en étant le ''sourwolf'' de service, et en deux ans, il avait réussit à tomber amoureux de ce loup aigris, mais dès leur première rencontre, quelque chose avait fait vibrer son cœur, comme-ci les souvenirs du passé voulaient remonter, mais qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas.. Et puis, il y a deux jours, il avait enfin appris la vérité, et elle est arrivée si vite, cette Jennifer, qu'il n'avait même pas pu parler avec Derek convenablement, par rapport à leurs souvenirs, lui dire à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il aurait voulu les sauver.. Et lui dire aussi qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, pas forcément lui dire de façon ''amoureuse'', mais qu'il comprenne que pour lui, Derek était bien plus important qu'il ne le pensait.. Mais de toute manière, c'était trop tard.. Il avait flashé sur cette... Jennifer Blake..

Durant la nuit, Stiles s'était retourné, et avait ouvert les yeux. Il regarda Derek dormir, la température de son corps était revenu à la normal, grâce à ce loup tout chaud. Ses lèvres si tentante l'appelait, disant ''Embrasse moi..'' .. Cette envie lui prenait le cœur, il approcha son visage, quand le loup pressa leur corps encore plus, il le tenait dans ses bras, comme une peluche. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à 5 centimètres, Stiles soupira. Il ferma les yeux.. '' Il ne le saura jamais.. Sauf s'il se réveille.. Aller.. Juste un bisou..''

Au moment ou leur souffle se mélangèrent, Derek bougea, et s'éloigna de la tête de Stiles, il dormait toujours.

« Merrrrde.. » Stiles abandonna et s'éloigna de Derek, en boudant à moitié. Il s'endormit deux minutes après, déçu de l'énorme échec qui venait de se réaliser, alors qu'il était si proche du but. Le matin, Derek se réveilla, Stiles était dos à lui, le tee-shirt remonté, laissant son ventre à l'air, le pansement était imposant sur le torse de Stiles.. Le loup se mordit la lèvre. Stiles aura cette cicatrice à vie, et Derek n'oubliera jamais son échec. Il glissa ses doigts sur la hanche qui lui était offerte quand l'adolescent se mit à bouger. Il ouvrit ses yeux, Derek retira sa main. L'adolescent maintenant réveillé, il se redressa tout en s'étirant. Il regarda son baume qui était posé sur sa table de chevet.

« Eeeeh merde.. » Dit-il en baillant.

Il retira alors son bandage, Derek le regardait sans rien dire, il se redressa lui aussi, et regarda le ventre de l'adolescent, la blessure était écoeurante à voir, du sang séché, un trou béant.. Derek eu un énorme pincement au cœur et il attrapa le soin, ouvrit le couvercle.

« Derek, je peux le faire tu sais.. »

Le loup plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent, Stiles laissa un petit rictus se loger sur le coin de sa lèvre, et décida de se laisser faire. Après tout, si on était au petit soin avec lui, tant mieux.. Même-ci tout allait s'arrêter une fois l'histoire terminée.

**A suivre..**

* * *

**Voilà! J'ai posté la suite super tôt :O ...! (hein ma bêta ! XD).. **

**Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre? Et oui, Jennifer est tenace! (Achetons BANG! Pour dire adieu à la saleté!)**

**Bisous les moutmouts!**


	5. The worst day of school

**HEEEEEEYYYYLLO les ami(e)s! Me revoici me revoilà pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou pas.) !**

**Voici le chapitre 5, et je perd pas de temps à blablater, je vous laisses lire (pour une fois que j'ai rien à dire..) **

**A si quand même : MERCI MES REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVO...vers..? Bref !**

**Paring : Toujours pareil, Sterek VS Dennifer.**

**Disclaimer : Pas a moi sauf ... *roulement de tambour* L'univers Faceless ! **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****The worst day of school**** / Le pire jour de lycée.**

Derek mit de la crème dans sa main, et il traça la blessure du bout de son doigt, laissant une trainée de crème se poser sur la pseudo cicatrice. Stiles serra les dents, mais le toucher de Derek était moins douloureux que celui de Deaton, il sentit une chaleur inconnu se loger dans son bassin, la main du loup était douce et brûlante. Après avoir finit son petit soin, Derek fit un nouveau bandage pour l'adolescent, tous les endroits touchés par le loup était comme brûlés, électrisés à chaque contact. A présent, il en était sûr. Il ressentait quelque chose pour cet homme, il se l'avoua enfin pour lui même.. Mais à quoi bon espérer quand on sait que celui-ci ne tient juste que sa promesse, et qu'il préférait batifoler avec Jennifer. '' Encore une relation vouée à l'échec Stiles, bravo.'' Pensa l'adolescent.

« Je vais aller au lycée aujourd'hui.. »

Derek fronça les sourcils en signe de négation, pointant la blessure.

« Ce n'est pas guérit Stiles, ne fait pas d'effort pour rien! »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je préfère mourir de cette blessure que de mourir d'ennui Derek! Laisse moi au moins essayer, juste aujourd'hui. »

Après de longue hésitation, le loup permit à l'adolescent de se préparé pour aller au lycée. Les deux garçons étaient prêt, et ils allèrent dans le salon. Jennifer buvait un café, au côté d'Erica qui ne l'avait pas calculée de la matinée, cette jeune blonde était rancunière, et elle ne supportait plus qu'on fasse du mal à son Batman. En voyant Stiles arriver, elle comprit qu'il allait aller en cours, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Batman retourne à ses activités d'adolescent normal? »

« Tous les héros font des pauses ma chère Robin, sache-le à l'avenir. »

Les adolescents se mit à rire de bon cœur, Vers les coups de 7h30, ils partirent de la maison, pour aller au lycée.

Après le court trajet pour arriver à destination, Stiles descendit le premier, suivit de Jennifer, Erica et Derek.

« Bon, je file la première, je dois préparer mon cours.. On se voit à la récrée Derek. »

La jeune femme embrassa la joue du loup qui souriait, bien que gêné. Stiles regarda Erica, et fit un signe de '' doigt rentrant dans sa gorge pour ce faire vomir.'' La blonde rigola. Jennifer partit dans le lycée, Erica imita Jennifer en embrassant la joue de son Alpha.

« On se voit à la récrée mon alphanounet. »

Derek grogna, et Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Cette blonde, il l'avait détesté, mais comment résister à une fille comme elle? C'était juste impossible. Derek regarda Stiles, qui regardait ses pieds, ils étaient devenu étrangement intéressant.

« Fais attention à toi. »

Stiles releva sa tête et lui sortit un sourire avec un petit ''ouais ouais.''.

Erica et notre petit SaveSoul entrèrent dans le lycée, sous les regards médusés des louveteaux. Lydia était avec Jackson, filant le parfait amour, Allison tenait la main de son petit ami, qui souriait béatement en voyant son meilleur ami arrivé, Isaac souriait lui aussi, Boyd vit sa princesse arrivé, et il craqua. Il s'approcha, et embrassa sa blonde préférée devant tout le monde. Stiles souriait en les voyant.

« Compagnon hein. Tu m'as pris pour une quiche qui n'avait jamais fais des recherches sur des loups Garous? »

Erica fit vibrer les lèvres de son amoureux en ricanant. Leur couple était enfin officiel.

« Pourquoi ce baisé si soudain? » Demanda la blonde à son homme.

« J'en avais tellement marre de me cacher. Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. »

Erica embrassa Boyd tendrement, il l'a tenait par la taille, collant leur corps, tout en les berçant doucement.

« En tout cas, vous êtes tous en couple.. » Soupira l'hyperactif.

« Et moi, j'suis quoi? » Lâcha Isaac avec son fameux sourcil relevé.

« Mais toi, tu compte pas. T'es l'homme de tout le monde! » Lâcha Stiles en rigolant.

Toute la meute eu un petit rire, c'est vrai, Isaac n'avait jamais eu de relation, mais il s'en fichait royalement, le plus important pour lui, c'était à présent sa meute. Peu importe l'amour, il en avait déjà assez avec sa nouvelle famille.

« Bon, on doit aller en cours de... Physique.. »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, finalement, il aurait aimé rester à la maison. Harris allait lui faire regretter son absence d'hier..

En entrant dans la salle, Stiles sentit une odeur âcre, c'est vrai, les Faceless était passé par là.. Son ventre lui fit affreusement mal, et il se plia en deux. Pour la première fois, Harris eu un geste compatissant et s'approcha de son élève, posant sa main sur son dos.

« Stilinski ? Ça ne va pas? »

Stiles tentait de respirer normalement, mais les images de la nuit dernière revenait, cette soirée catastrophique. Étrangement, ses yeux virevoltèrent entre le marron et le violet. Seul Scott l'avait remarquer.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. » Lança Scott en attrapant son meilleur ami.

Arrivé devant la dite salle, Scott regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

« Stiles?! Stiles! »

Stiles fixa son ami, ses yeux venaient à nouveau de changer de couleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive Scott!? »

Le loup se mit à grogner, assez fort pour que Derek l'entende. L'alpha arriva, et attrapa Stiles en le portant dans ses bras, il courra dans la cour, caché derrière des arbres, il y avait un banc.

« Stiles, écoute moi bien, respire profondément, et expire aussi vite que tu peux. »

L'adolescent fit gonfler sa poitrine, et la rabaissa aussi rapidement, répétant le même geste pendant une minute. Une douleur dans sa tête s'imposa.

« Aaah purée! .. Il se passe quoi là?.. »

Derek posa sa main sur le front de l'adolescent.

« Tu réagis à l'odeur des Faceless, à cause de ta blessure. Tu tente de rejeter un poison, celui qu'ils t'ont injectés en t'attaquant, le hic, c'est que chaque fois que tu sentiras leur présence pendant la cicatrisation, tes yeux changeront de couleur rapidement, l'odeur crée quelque chose dans ton cerveau qui fait disjoncter tes pupilles, et tu te sentira mal, comme-ci tu subissais une crise de panique interminable.. Voilà pourquoi je voulais que tu restes à la maison. »

Stiles se redressa correctement.

« Ouais mais tu n'es pas à la maison, si j'ai une crise à cause de ses.. »

Derek sentit la voix de l'adolescent trembler à l'évocation du ''tu n'es pas à la maison''. Il avait rendu l'adolescent extrêmement jaloux. Et ça se voyait.

« Tu ferais mieux de rentré à la maison Stiles, si tu as une autre crise.. »

Stiles fit la moue.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer Derek. »

Le loup soupira face à ce gamin, il retira sa veste en cuir, et la donna à l'hyperactif.

« Si tu sens l'odeur, couvre toi le nez avec ça. »

Stiles se mit à rougir inconsciemment, il prit la veste un peu trop grande pour lui, et la porta.

« Merci Derek.. »

L'adolescent fila en cours, il retourna en classe, et plaça la manche de Derek sur son nez.

« Désolé pour le dérangement.. »

Harris regarda son élève, et soupira, il lui fit signe de rentrer et de s'assoir. Scott s'était rapproché de son meilleur ami.

« Ca va mieux?.. »

« J'ai mal à la tête, je peux pas respirer correctement, mais ça va mieux. »

Scott regarda ses amis loups, et retourna vers Stiles.

« Pourquoi tu as la veste de Derek? »

Stiles se mit à rougir.

« Elle m'empêche de respirer l'odeur des Faceless.. En attendant que ma cicatrice guérisse. »

Scott acquiesça, et lui lança un sourire doux.

« Ca va aller mec, on est là. »

L'adolescent sourit, et tapota le dos de son meilleur ami, Scott avait des défauts, mais il ferait tout pour lui. La sonnerie retentit, c'était la pause déjeuner. Arrivé au réfectoire, Jennifer était assise toute seule, déjeunant. Stiles regarda ses ami(e)s partirent en direction de la jeune femme. Il s'assit seul, à une table éloigné. Plutôt mourir que d'être à côté d'elle. Erica arriva avec Boyd, et se posta en face de Stiles. Elle venait de s'assoir avec son compagnon.

« Tu vas devoir t'habituer à elle Stiles. »

« Jamais. »

Erica soupira en regardant son ami tristement. Boyd regarda Jennifer, qui regardait dehors. La jeune femme se leva, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, elle semblait hypnotisée, c'était bizarre.

« Elle va où?.. »

« Sûrement voir Derek. » Lança Stiles, faussement surpris.

« On dirait pas.. »

L'adolescent releva sa tête, et ses yeux commencèrent à changer de couleur. Il se sentit mal.. Il se leva brusquement, partant en courant vers Jennifer qui était maintenant face à deux Faceless. Stiles dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas frôler la crise de panique, entre l'odeur des créatures, et leur proximité, son coeur allait finir par exploser. Un des deux monstres fit flotter Jennifer.

« JENNIFER! »

Stiles hurla, et la jeune femme reprit conscience, elle venait de hurler.

« Stiles aide moi! » (Non!)

La jeune femme était paniquée, elle sentit quelque chose la toucher. Prit d'un élan de courage, Stiles s'approcha en courant des deux Faceless. Il sauta et attrapa Jennifer par la taille, les faisant tomber tout les deux. Pendant leur chute, Jennifer avait enfoncée son coude dans le ventre de l'adolescent qui avait hurlé de douleur. Les deux cousins se redressèrent rapidement, il prit la main de Jennifer à contre cœur, et se mit à courir pour échapper au deux créatures. Comment les SaveSoul avaient réussis pour s'en sortir, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'échapper à ces monstres? Il y avait bien une solution. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Il lâcha la main de Jennifer.

« Cours! Va t'en ! Pars loin, ils ne doivent pas t'avoir! »

La jeune femme, ébahit par les paroles de son cousin, se mit à courir, le coeur palpitant de peur, il fallait trouver Derek et les autres.

L'une des créatures s'approcha de Stiles, sa tête sans visage faisait trembler l'adolescent. Cette fois, Boyd ne serait pas là pour le sauver..

« Ecce te ..(Te voilà) »

« Vous pouvez au moins parler ma langue! Même si je comprend le latin.. »

La créature, à l'aide de sa main, attrapa Stiles par les cheveux.

« Vermine, fils de SaveSoul, enfant prodige.. Nous t'avons retrouvés. Tu es à nous. Ta magie de satan va pouvoir réanimer notre chef.. »

« Je ne suis pas le seul SaveSoul!.. »

« La femme, elle ne l'est que très peu, son pouvoir n'est pas assez grand.. Le tien pourrait faire revivre chaque être, avant que tu puisse mourir.. Ta source est aussi grande que la planète, seul toi, peut réanimé le chaos.. »

« Je ne sauverai jamais votre chef ou je ne sais trop quoi. »

L'autre créature prit Stiles par la gorge.

« Ce n'était pas une demande.. Dans peu de temps, nous t'aurons. Et tu iras en enfer, rejoindre ta famille.. Nous serons les créatures les plus puissantes.. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.. »

« Pourquoi avoir tué ma mère ce jour là?.. »

Les deux créatures se mirent à rire.

« Elle ne valait plus rien, l'enfant qui était dans son ventre pompait le reste de source qui lui restait.. Elle ne méritait que la mort, cette femme répugnante.. Tout comme toi. »

Stiles sentit son coeur pulser de colère, ses yeux étaient devenu à nouveau violet, il marmonna des paroles incompréhensible. Les deux créatures n'avaient pas entendu, quand une lumière sépara l'humain des deux monstres expulsés dans les airs. Stiles tomba à genoux, respirant fortement. Il n'était plus lui même, quelque chose en lui venait de ressortir. Il se releva, et il regarda les deux Faceless, au sol. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses yeux, son torse se relevait rapidement, il frôlait la crise de panique encore une fois. Il était épuisé, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Cette lumière.. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Il avait entendu une petite voix au moment de la séparation. Une femme apeurée, hurlant le prénom de Stiles, cette voix.. C'était celle de sa mère. Pourquoi..

Les deux créatures se relevèrent, quand un rugissement retentit. Derek était là, sous sa forme de loup, accompagné de ses bêtas, et de Jennifer.

« ...On se reverra jeune SaveSoul. »

Les deux Faceless s'envolèrent, et Stiles s'écroula sur le sol, exténué. Il respirait calmement, mais était complètement effrayé par la situation. Il tremblait, entre la peur et la haine, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Scott se rua vers son meilleur ami, le relevant difficilement.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?.. »

« Ils me veulent.. Et.. Ils m'auront.. Ils veulent sauver leur chef.. De..Derek j'ai peur.. »

L'Alpha s'abaissa et plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

« Je suis là. »

« Ca fait deux fois.. Deux fois que t'es pas là.. La troisième fois, c'est la bonne.. Derek je veux pas mourir!.. »

Stiles venait de montrer l'une de ses faiblesses, il avait peur de la mort, il retenait ses larmes, ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles, une larme quitta son œil pour rouler sur sa joue. Derek eu le cœur briser à cette vision, il prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, qui ne s'était pas retenu de pleurer pendant leur étreinte.

« Ca va aller.. »

Jennifer s'approcha de Stiles.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé Stiles.. Je.. »

Stiles serra son étreinte envers l'alpha, elle était trop proche. Sa jalousie bloqua Derek dans ses bras, serrant son tee-shirt. Ses larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Derek sentit la détresse de son ami d'enfance. Il était temps de rentrer.

**A suivre dans le prochaine épisode... LE BAISER QUE VOUS ATTENDIEZ TANT , mais UNE FIN QUI VA VOUS RENDRE EN COLÈRE 8D.. Bref, à suivre quoi.**

* * *

**T'AS COMPRIS POUFIASSE ?! IL EST A LUI ! DEREK EST A LUI ! (la fille qui s'énerve contre sa propre fiction, ouais et alors?! :O)**

**Vous avez aimer ce chapitre ? :3 , ou pas... Laisser un petit review ! N'hésitez pas à poser des questions et tout .. POSEYYY POSEYYYY.. Tyler Posey hahahaha... Mon humour est de pire en pire, je vais de ce pas sauter par la fenêtre... QUOI QU'IL EN COUTE JE REVIENDRAI ! Car derrière ma fenêtre se trouve mon balcon. Je suis immortel u_u .. ON S'EN FOU BORDEL YUME! .. Bref, à bientôt les moutmouts :') !**


	6. Murder, murder, murder

**Salut les gens. Voici le chapitre 6 :)**

**Merci à mes reviewers, followers et favorers. **

**Désolé de pas répondre à vos review, j'ai quelque soucis avec ma boîte mail et les messages sur , fuck mon vieux pc :'). Bref, je répondrai quand je pourrais encore désolé mes moutmoutsX3.**

**Paring : Dennifer/Sterek.**

**Disclaimer : dois-je me répété au bout du sixième chapitre?**

**Bonne lecture les loupiots.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Murder, murder, murder../ Meurtre, meurtre, meurtre..**

Derek souleva Stiles, et le porta dans ses bras, l'adolescent avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de Derek, nichant sa tête par la même occasion. Le loup déposa l'adolescent à l'arrière de la voiture. Ils rentrèrent tous chez les Stilinski, John était là. Quand il vit son fils rentrer les yeux rouge, il se jeta sur lui, lui offrant une accolade sincère, douce et familiale. Stiles s'excusa auprès de son père et se dirigea dans sa chambre, prétextant être fatigué. L'adolescent s'écroula sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui même, il avait encore passé une horrible journée. La veste du loup était toujours sur lui, il l'a retira, et la tenu dans ses bras, tel un doudou qui consolait un enfant. En bas, tout le monde était resté silencieux.

« Pourquoi lui.. »

Derek regarda John, qui n'en pouvait plus. La fatigue, la douleur, le stresse.. Tout cela ne faisait vraiment pas bon ménage. Jennifer était assise, le regard dans le vague. Elle s'excusa à son tour, et monta dans la chambre de Stiles. Elle entra timidement.

« .. Stiles? »

En entendant la jeune femme, Stiles fit semblant de dormir.

« Si tu m'entends.. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute à l'heure, tout est de ma faute.. Je ne voulais pas ça.. Je voulais te remercier aussi.. Je ne suis pas bonne pour les longs discours, mais mes paroles sont sincère.. Pardonne moi.. »

La jeune femme s'approcha du lit, elle se pencha et regarda l'adolescent dormir, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, on pouvait entendre sa respiration se saccader, comme-ci elle était entrain de pleurer, ce qui était le cas. Stiles eu un énorme pincement au cœur. Après tout, c'était pas de sa faute si elle aimait le même homme que lui, que cette femme est plus de chance de l'avoir que lui.. Comment haïr une personne aussi naïve. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui, l'amour qu'il avait envers Derek dépassait sa gentillesse et le rendait affreusement jaloux et possessif. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses années passées avec Derek, son amour qu'il avait si longtemps refoulé, c'était bien trop douloureux. Elle se plaça devant la porte en soupirant tristement, Derek monta au même moment.

« Il dort..»

Derek regarda le corps de Stiles, allonger dans le lit, il tenait toujours sa veste, il eu un petit sourire angélique à cette vision.

« Il est adorable n'est-ce pas..? »

« C'est sûr.. C'est de famille. » Pensa Derek, en revoyant Emilie, la maman de Stiles.

Jennifer se mit à rougir.

« Merci.. »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra, douloureusement, il contrôlait son cœur pour éviter de se faire repérer, mais c'était terriblement douloureux. Derek quant à lui n'avait pas calculé la bêtise qu'il venait de sortir. Le jeune femme passa sa main derrière la nuque de Derek, et embrassa sa joue. Un bruit de baiser claquant résonna dans la chambre, surtout dans les oreilles de l'hyperactif.

« Bonne nuit Stiles » Dit simplement Jennifer en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle sortit de la chambre, plaquant sa main sur le torse du loup, qui recula.

« Il faut le laisser dormir tu ne pense pas Derek? »

Le loup fixa la porte, et la vit se fermer sans pouvoir bouger. Son loup intérieur se mit à grogner. Jennifer se mit à sourir et se dirigea dans le salon. Tout le monde était rentré dans leur foyer respectif. Le shérif n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

« John, je vous conseille d'aller dormir.. Vous manquez de sommeil, ne vous en faîtes pas, on s'occupe de Stiles. » Lança Jennifer en souriant timidement. Elle plaça une main affective sur son épaule.

« Tout va s'arranger.. »

« Votre optimiste me fais penser à Emilie.. Vous lui ressemblez vous savez? »

La jeune femme sourit, et fit un câlin à John.

« Reposez-vous. »

Stiles avait entendu son père. '' Je vois pas en quoi elle lui ressemble, elle n'est pas du tout comme elle.'' Pensa Stiles en soupirant, agacé de la comparaison de son père. Il se redressa en sentant une douleur dans son abdomen. Elle lui avait foutu un sacré coup dans le ventre en tombant cette Jennifer. Il se plia légèrement, retenant un petit cri de douleur, pour ne pas alerter les autres. Il se rallongea, et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi fallait-il que les problèmes arrivent à nouveau? Il en avait marre de se battre, il aimerait souffler, ne plus penser à ses soucis, être enfin libre.. Il n'était pas batman, une malédiction s'était abattu sur lui, il n'était pas un héro, il avait peur, tandis que les héros n'ont jamais peur.. Le souvenir du massacre de sa mère venait de lui remonter à l'esprit, ainsi que le massacre des Hale.. Il respira calmement, il avait déjà assez pleuré, il n'allait pas en remettre une couche. Son mal de tête au lycée n'était toujours pas passer. Mais il ne voulait pas descendre et affronté le joli couple de l'année.

Le shérif grimpa dans la chambre de l'adolescent, et il se pencha au dessus du lit, il regardait son fils qui avait les yeux fermer.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas Stiles.. »

L'adolescent ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Je t'aime mon garçon. »

Il embrassa le front de son fils, et le shérif sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Stiles n'appréciait pas forcément le noir (Mais bien sûr comme une prtit fille que je connais bien), la plupart du temps, s'il s'endormait sans lumière, il faisait d'horrible cauchemar, même si il ne s'en souvenait pas le lendemain, les cris et les larmes, le shérif lui, s'en souvenait amèrement.

Dans le salon, Jennifer était entrain de boire un dernier café avant d'aller se coucher, Derek était contre le mur, pensif.

« Derek.. Je pense que Stiles ne devrait plus aller au lycée.. C'est trop dangereux. Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent, mais lui.. »

Derek sortit de ses pensées.

« Je ne les laisserai pas faire. »

Jennifer avala une dernière gorgée, et nettoya sa tasse.

« J'ai enfin trouvé une partie de ma famille.. Alors tu as intérêt de les protéger Derek.. »

Le loup regarda la jeune femme qui avait un regard triste, son cœur se serra. Elle avait la même expression que celle de Stiles, quand il était partit loin de lui. Il s'approcha et lui fit un câlin, il avait l'impression de tenir son hyperactif avec de la poitrine. Il la serra fortement, comme un nounours.

Stiles, pensant que tout le monde dormait, se leva et descendit à pas de loup dans la cuisine. Et il vit cette scène, Derek et Jennifer, collés, ne voulant pas se lâcher. Elle souriait et avait les yeux fermer. La douceur avec laquelle Derek étreignait cette femme était tellement forte. Stiles inspira, sans avoir réussit à expirer. Il baissa les yeux, qui étaient humide. Il prit son courage à deux mains, son mal de tête allait le tuer s'il ne faisait rien. Il descendit les marches, Derek lâcha Jennifer qui était surprise de voir l'adolescent, elle était à présent rouge, et se recoiffa les cheveux. L'adolescent ne disait rien, il se fit son aspirine, et attendit que celui-ci fonde.

« Tu as mal à la tête Stiles?.. »

Un vent glacial traversa la pièce. La tension était égale à celle de Lucky Luke face aux Daltons (the référence..de marde xD). Sa mâchoire se serra involontairement, Derek sentit qu'il avait été trop loin, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.. Pas à ce point. L'adolescent bu d'une traite son cachet, et remonta les escaliers.

« Bon..Bonne nuit Stiles. » Dit Jennifer toujours gênée.

Stiles claqua la porte de sa chambre, et s'installa sur la chaise de son bureau. Il en avait réellement marre de cette vie de merde. Il regarda les papiers sur son bureau, il choppa une feuille, et se mit à gribouiller des dessins. En l'occurrence, des têtes de morts. Par un moment d'absence mental, Stiles avait dessiner un Faceless. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Son subconscient avait dû prendre un sacré choc. Il jeta son stylo au sol, et fit une boule avec sa feuille pour la jeter dans la poubelle. Il alla dans son lit, quand il entendit deux personnes monter.

« Il est temps de se reposer, heureusement, demain sera le dernier jour de cours de la semaine, haha.. »

Jennifer semblait exténuée. Fatiguée de ces derniers jours de misère intensif. Mais contrairement à notre hyperactif, elle n'était jamais blessée, jamais troublée par les évènements. Ce qui était étrange.

« Dors bien Jennifer.. »

Au moment où il allait entré dans la chambre de l'hyperactif, elle l'enlaça.

« Pourrais-tu dormir avec moi ce soir.. J'ai du mal à dormir.. J'ai tellement peur.. »

Stiles sentit son cœur accélérer à vive allure, il ne voulait pas. ''Derek, rentre dans cette chambre.'' pensa Stiles.

« Jennifer, je dois veiller sur Stiles.. »

« Il est en sécurité, et puis il dort déjà.. Reste au moins le temps que je m'endorme.. J'ai si peur.. »

'' Derek rentre maintenant!'' Hurla mentalement Stiles.

« Très bien.. »

Derek entra dans la chambre de Jennifer, et elle ferma la porte. Elle se changea sans aucune gêne devant le loup, et s'installa dans le lit. Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle.

« Aller viens, ça va pas te tuer de dormir.. »

Le loup roula des yeux et s'installa dans le lit, allongé sur la couette, les mains calées derrière sa nuque, l'humaine entoura de ses bras le corps du loup.

« Je ne te fais pas peur..? Je suis un loup Jennifer.. »

« Pourquoi un homme comme toi me ferait peur?.. Je n'aurai jamais peur de l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, je tiens à toi Derek, on ne se connait que depuis quelques jours, et je serais morte sans toi.. Merci infiniment.. Je.. Je t'aime vraiment.. »

Le loup regarda la jeune femme qui venait de s'endormir en murmurant les derniers mots de sa phrase. Son cœur frappa contre sa cage thoracique. C'était quoi ça, à l'instant? Pourquoi son cœur avait cogné ainsi? Il n'était pourtant pas amoureux d'elle..? Si..?

Dans la chambre de Stiles, il faisait noir, la jeune femme avait à nouveau fermer la porte, il avait mal, vraiment mal, c'était trop. Il allait commettre un meurtre. Comment pouvait-on agir de la sorte? Cela faisait seulement 3 - 4 jours que ces deux protagonistes se connaissaient.. Certes, Derek ne serait jamais gay.. En même temps, est-ce qu'aimer un seul homme dans sa vie ferait de Stiles une personne gay? Non non, il avait aimé les filles.. Mais Derek.. C'était différent, il était toujours bien avec lui, même-ci son caractère de chien mal léché était sacrément pénible, il avait apprit à l'aimer tel quel. Et puis, il avait passé son enfance avec lui, au final, il connaissait Derek mieux que personne. Même-ci certain détails lui échappait. Il entendit un petit bruit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un venait de s'assoir à terre, et on pouvait clairement entendre des reniflements de nez. L'adolescent se leva doucement, faisant craquer son lit. Il ouvrit la porte délicatement, et vit Derek, au sol. Le sang de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un tour, il sortit rapidement de sa chambre, et se jeta sur le corps tremblant du loup, il le prit fortement dans ses bras, caressant les cheveux de son ami. Il en voulait à Derek pour Jennifer, mais voir la personne qu'on aime pleurer ainsi.. Hors de question de le laisser.

« Derek.. Calme toi, calme toi s'il te plait.. »

Le loup agrippa le bras de l'adolescent. Il se releva, et Stiles l'entraina dans sa chambre, il le posa sur son lit, et le loup s'allongea, pleurant encore à chaudes larmes. Stiles prit place à côté de lui, et le loup prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Stiles ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis 10 ans sûrement.

« Derek calme toi.. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas..? »

« Je.. Je suis désolé Stiles.. »

« Désolé de quoi..? »

Sans pouvoir parler, Derek tentait de calmer ses hoquets, il en avait marre d'être l'homme froid de la situation, il pouvait tout montrer à Stiles, c'était le seul qui l'avait déjà vu ainsi.

« Derek.. Raconte moi. »

Le loup releva sa tête, et plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent, il s'approcha, encore et encore, jusqu'à une certaine distance. Quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages. Perdu dans les yeux de Derek, Stiles était perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Derek parle s'il te plait.. » Murmura l'adolescent en panique face à son impuissance.

Le loup serra son étreinte, leurs corps étaient coller, et il plaqua ses lèvres sur la bouche de l'adolescent qui était resté sans voix. Ses yeux étaient grand ouvert. Derek s'arrêta, reprenant ses esprits, il essuya ses yeux.

« Merde Stiles.. Je.. Désolé.. Je crois que je vais m'en aller.. »

Quand Derek se leva pour sortir du lit, Stiles l'attrapa avec force et le tira dans le lit, il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du loup, les deux compères ouvrir la bouche en même temps, et Stiles infiltra sa langue, qui semblait la moins timide, jusqu'au moment où les deux muscles se touchèrent, un désir ardent avait prit place, ainsi qu'un combat acharné entre les deux bouts de chair brûlant. Stiles avait les yeux fermer, et Derek aussi. C'était surement le plus merveilleux des baisers que l'adolescent avait pu vivre. Son cœur vibrait à la vitesse de l'amour (que c'est beau.). Derek se recula, rompant le baiser.

« On devrait arrêter Stiles.. »

L'adolescent tenait la nuque de Derek.

« Tu l'aimes c'est ça? »

Le loup fronça ses sourcils.

« Qui donc? »

« A ton avis! Jennifer!... Derek, je te connais. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de tactile.. Alors répond moi. »

Stiles avait raison, il n'avait pas été tactile depuis la mort de ses parents, que ressentait-il vis à vis de Jennifer? Ce baiser avec Stiles lui avait prouver une chose.. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui.. Un long silence prit place dans la pièce. Sous la non réaction de Derek, Stiles se redressa et plaquant ses mains sur son visage.

« J'en étais sûr.. Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Derek?! Pourquoi avoir fait ça?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais bordel?! Pourquoi tu fais ça, alors que ça ce voit que je t'aime bordel! »

Deux révélations en une soirée. Derek voulait s'enfuir.. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait.. Stiles. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ruiné le cœur de Jennifer..

« Stiles.. Je t'ai embrassé car j'en avais envie, crois moi.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleurai, je n'étais pas moi même.. Mon loup est ressortit au moment où j'ai voulu te rejoindre dormir, et que Jennifer me tenait dans ses bras.. »

« Je ne veux aucun détail.. Derek. Si tu aimes Jennifer, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer, mais s'il te plait, cachez-vous. J'aimerai ne pas souffrir d'avantage de cette situation.. »

Derek était abasourdit.

« Mais Stiles, ne crois pas que je l'aime comme tu le pense je.. »

« Derek sors.. s'il te plait. J'ai compris, laisse moi. »

« Mais Stiles! Je t.. »

« SORS! »

Le loup sortit du lit, fixant Stiles qui venait de se cacher sous sa couette, il ne pourrait pas parler à l'adolescent maintenant, il fallait attendre le départ de Jennifer, mais comment faire pour ne pas empirer la situation?.. Il aimait Stiles depuis si longtemps, et Jennifer.. Il l'appréciait vraiment, quelque chose chez elle lui interdisait de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.. Il descendit dans le salon, et s'allongea sur le canapé.

« Bordel de merde. »

Le loup s'endormit sur le canapé, difficilement.

A suivre.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre? x)**

**Dure dure l'incompréhension hein, vous vous dites : putain Stiles sort toi les doigts du cul! Toi aussi Derek putain! Vous vous aimez, ça crève les yeux ! Bref. **

**Reviews? :) **

**A bientôt ! Dans longtemps, ou très rapidement, a vous de choisir! :)**


	7. Dear Uncle Peter

**SALUUUUT ! :)**

**Voici le chapitre 7, oh yeaaah! Bonne lecture les loulous.**

**Je tiens à dire : je suis désolé de faire souffrir Stiles à ce point xD, mais le dennifer, c'est capitaaaale. Derek n'est pas dans son état normal, il ce passe quelque chose qui le rend ''anormal'' et donc ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait, vous comprendrez tout bientôt xD. C'est normal que tout le monde supporte Jennifer dans la fic, elle est gentilleee! Ne l'a détester pas vous aussi xD..Vous comprendrez tout, mais soyer patiiiiient xD  
**

**Paring : Sterek / Dennifer. (... T.T je me sens tellement coupable de faire ça)**

**Disclaimer : PAS A MOI sauf les Faceless et les Savesouls (donc, Stiles est en partit à moi? OH YEAH)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 ****: Dear Uncle Peter. / Cher oncle Peter.**

Il était 8h du matin, le loup était face au dossier du canapé, dormant ''paisiblement''. Stiles descendit de sa chambre, il avait passé une sale nuit. Il regarda Derek et inspira longuement. Il entra dans la cuisine, et se fit un chocolat au lait sans faire de bruit, il le fit réchauffer, et le bu doucement. La chaleur qui entrait dans son corps lui faisait un bien fou, la première gorgée était déchirante, insupportable, mais au fur et à mesure, le doux breuvage chaud engourdissait sa langue. Il sentait le chocolat glisser le long de son corps, il appréciait vraiment ce moment de focalisation sur son chocolat. Derek ouvrit ses yeux qui commençaient déjà a être entourés de cerne, il se redressa, et entra dans la cuisine à son tour. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant Stiles, qui releva sa petite frimousse qui débordait de chocolat. Derek s'approcha, doucement, il allait se pencher vers Stiles quand une personne l'attrapa par les hanches.

« Bonjour vous deux. »

Derek se tourna et vit le sourire angélique de Jennifer, elle l'embrassa sur le coin de la lèvre, et embrassa le front de son cousin qui n'avait pas réagit.

'' Calme toi Stiles, je te l'ordonne. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit.. Ils.. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.. C'est pas comme-ci Derek t'avait embrassé, et emballé... '' Le cerveau de Stiles allait disjoncter.

« Alors, vous êtes silencieux comme des tombes, il se passe quoi? »

'' Il se passe que tu touche l'homme que j'aime bordel.'' lâcha Stiles mentalement.

« Rien, je venais de finir mon chocolat quand Derek a vu ma tronche chocolatée, il a tenter de se moquer de moi. Comme toujours. » Dit Stiles en se léchant les lèvres et en les pinçant juste après.

« Haha, c'est pas bien de se moquer Derek.. Stiles, je voulais te dire, il serait préférable que.. »

« Je reste à la maison, je sais. De toute façon, on est vendredi, je n'ai que Sport, je ne servirai à rien là-bas. »

Jennifer sourit à son cousin, et regarda Derek.

« Au fait, j'ai une petite maison pas loin, en campagne, à 100 km de Beaucon Hills, on pourrait y aller, pour se calmer.. Enfin, je dis ça comme ça. Et il y a de la place pour tout le monde.. »

Stiles dévisagea Derek, qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

« On en reparlera ce soir tu veux? »

« Pas de problème. »

Jennifer grimpa dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

« A propos d'hier soir.. Ce baiser.. »

« Non Derek, oublies. Oublies tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Oublies ma stupide déclaration, oublies. Je te souhaite une magnifique histoire d'amour avec Jennifer. » Dit Stiles en se levant et se posant sur la canapé.

« Stiles attends.. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek?! »

Le shérif se leva, et lançant un regard noir au deux garçons.

« Un peu moins de bruit, ça serait super. Merci bien. »

Stiles se redressa et fit un câlin à son paternel qui était de mauvaise humeur, un câlin rendait toujours John content, surtout venant de son fils.(Le câlin c'est la clé c'est Yume qui m'a appris ça :bêta:)

« Je vais me préparer.. »

Derek alla à son tour dans la salle de bain, tout en saluant le shérif. Jennifer sortit, toute propre, bien habillée comme à son habitude. Elle replaça ses cheveux qui cachait son visage fin. Elle se posa sur le canapé, et attendait sagement Derek.

« Stiles, n'oublies pas ton soin.»

'' Vivement que ça s'arrête, sinon je vais vraiment péter un plomb.'' Pensa l'adolescent.

« Oui p'pa. »

Tout en montant dans sa chambre, il tomba nez à nez, face à un Derek torse nu, petite serviette autour de la taille, les gouttes d'eau s'amusaient à perler le corps du loup, comme une fleur fraîchement arrosée un matin d'automne. Stiles secoua sa tête, il était rouge. Il entra dans sa chambre rapidement, le cœur battant lourdement. La vue sexy de ce loup allait le tuer, surtout qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Il entendit Jennifer soupirer en attendant Derek, et ils partirent tout les deux, avec le shérif pour un petit bout de chemin qui avant de partir avait lâché un : « A ce soir Stiles. ». L'adolescent appliqua alors le baume à nouveau, la douleur était moins ardente, et heureusement, c'était bon signe. Vers les coups de 10h, il se dirigea dans les toilettes, histoire de ce vider bien comme il faut. En pleine séance intense, Stiles se lâcha, quand la maudite sonnette retentit dans la maison.

« On peut pas se vider tranquille.. »

Tout en ayant terminer, Stiles se torcha (ravit de le savoir..) et sortit pour se laver les mains. Le son insistant de la sonnette résonnait un peu trop.

« Oui ça va ça va! J'arrive deux minutes! »

Il n'avait pas séché ses mains, et il ouvrit la porte, tombant sur Peter.

« Peter? Pourquoi t'es là? »

Le loup s'approcha de Stiles et entra sans invitation.

« Okk.. »

Peter laissa son regard balancer de gauche à droite, regardant la demeure.

« Ta mère n'a jamais été en sécurité ici. Je hais cet endroit. »

Stiles regarda l'ancien Alpha d'un air perdu.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Je disais que la prochaine fois, utilise du désodorisant, c'est atroce de savoir que ton .. Transit est aussi déglinguer. »

« Dois-je dire '' Merci? '' »

« Je ne pense pas. »

L'adolescent pointa la porte du doigt.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici Peter, si c'est pour dire des choses comme ça. Surtout que je n'ai pas finis. »

« Tatata.. Aussi désagréable que ta mère, elle aussi, elle sentait quand elle sortait des toilettes. »

Stiles passa sa main sur ses cheveux, lançant un regard outrageux envers le loup.

« Peter! »

« Oui? » Demanda Peter, avec son fameux air ''j'ai dis quoi encore?''.

« Sors .. De ... Chez... Moi. » Dit simplement l'adolescent en articulant chaque mot.

Le loup s'approcha de l'adolescent, et le fit tomber sur le canapé, il se plaça au dessus de lui, et plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles.

« Ne me cherche pas Stiles, je te connais depuis longtemps, je connais tes faiblesses, tes peurs.. Tout. »

« Descend tout de suite Peter ou je te promets que je vais hurler à t'en casser les oreilles. »

« Comme tu me fais peur.. »

Peter rapprocha son visage, et caressa la joue de l'adolescent qui était en plus d'être surpris, très apeuré.

« Emilie avait ce regard.. Cette peau.. Ces grains.. Tu es exactement sa copie conforme.. »

« Ok Peter, on va arrêter là hein. Tu vas gentiment descendre et je.. aaah! »

Peter venait de poser sa bouche sur le cou de l'adolescent. Le loup prit une grande inspiration.

« Tu as son odeur.. Mais la tienne est tellement plus sucrée.. »

« Okay c'est bon Peter. Descend.. Maintenant! »

L'adolescent leva sa jambe et frappa le loup, histoire qu'il tombe au sol. Une fois sa mission accomplie, Stiles se redressa et s'éloigna du loup. Peter se leva, tenant son ventre, et lança un regard exaspéré.

« T'as quand même pas cru que j'allais te violer, si? »

« Si, c'est ça le problème ! »

« Stiles, t'es comme un fils pour moi. »

Stiles ouvrit sa bouche, en mode outré.

« Sauf que mon père me fait pas ce genre de chose! On appelle ça de l'inceste chez nous! »

Peter roula des yeux.

« Tu n'as qu'à pas ressembler à ta mère! Comme-ci ça allait être de ma faute maintenant! »

« Non bien sûr, c'est de la mienne peut-être! Et pourquoi tu fais une fixette sur elle bordel?! »

« Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. »

Stiles allait rétorquer, quand le loup partit soudainement, sans rien dire. L'adolescent toucha son cou, et eut un frisson de dégout. Ce psychopathe allait vraiment le violer un de ces jours. ''Pourquoi sa mère?'' C'était la question que Stiles se posait actuellement. Ca le perturbait à un point de non retour, il en oublia même Derek un instant.

La journée passa rapidement, Stiles s'était mit à chercher des photos de famille que son père gardait dans sa chambre. Il avait mit un désordre monstre dans la pièce, quand il tomba enfin sur l'objet de ses désirs. Il feuilletait les gros albums photos, il voyait sa mère, des brides de souvenirs le troublait.

**Flash Back.**

« Mamaaan.. Il vient quand Derek? »

Emilie baissa son regard et regarda son fils.

« Bientôt mon ange, il va venir avec tonton Peter. »

Stiles regarda ses jouets, et trifouilla l'un des petits soldats qui trainait.

« Maman... Pourquoi tonton Peter il vient tous les jours pendant que papa est pas là..? »

« Et bien.. Tonton Peter et maman ont une grande amitié, il est important pour maman, comme papa est important. »

« Mais maman.. Tu préfère qui? »

Emilie avait cette petite lueur triste, et elle sourit à son fils, cachant sa petite tristesse.

« Maman aime papa de la même façon que tonton.. »

« Tu aimes un autre homme que papa? C'est pas gentil ça.. »

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil d'Emilie, Stiles attrapa la jupe de sa maman, et tira dessus, histoire qu'Emilie se baisse. Elle s'accroupit et regarda son petit garçon avec un sourire triste.

« Ce n'est pas mal d'aimer maman, c'est toi qui m'a dit ça.. Je ne te jugerai jamais moi.. Je t'aime comme tu es maman, du moment que tu reste avec moi pour la vie. »

La maman craqua, et fondit en larme, tenant son fils dans ses bras. Le petit Stilinski agrippa sa maman, il avait sa tête dans son cou. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Emilie emporta son fils dans ses bras, le tenant fermement, Stiles essuya les yeux de sa maman, en souriant. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Peter, avec Derek.

« Bonjour Emi'. » Dit Peter avec un regard doux et amoureux.

« Bonjour Peter. »

Stiles descendit des bras de sa maman, et sauta au cou de Derek.

« Deeeerek! »

Derek souriait, et Peter regarda la petite scène, et la trouva adorable. Discrètement, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emilie, qui se mit à rougir.

« Tu as pleurée Emilie? »

La jeune femme, soupira et regarda son petit garçon.

« Comment ne pas pleurer quand on s'aperçoit que ce petit bonhomme grandit trop vite. »

**Fin du FlasBack.**

Stiles cachait ses yeux. Ce souvenir lui avait fait vraiment très mal. Il hoquetait, sans pouvoir se retenir de pleurer, sa mère lui manquait affreusement, et la présence qu'elle imposait dans son coeur ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait l'avoir près de lui, lui confier ses petits secrets, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire avec son père.. Finalement, il avait enfin compris pourquoi Peter s'était entiché de lui. Emilie était la femme de sa vie, sa compagne, elle était obligée d'être avec les deux hommes. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.. Cela pouvait sembler égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lâcher un de ses deux amours.. Maintenant, c'est elle qui est partit, laissant une vraie marque dans les coeurs de chacun. Est-ce que le shérif était au courant pour leur relation? Stiles avait trop peur de demander, il ne voulait pas blesser son père.. Il irait demander à Peter, en l'invitant.. Ce week-end, chez Jennifer. Il allait tout faire pour y aller, dans cette maison. Pour discuter tranquillement avec Peter, même-ci voir Derek avec sa cousine allait lui faire mal. Il avait besoin de réponse, alors au diable son coeur.. Pour le moment. Il rangea la chambre de son père correctement, essuyant son visage humide, et alla dans le salon. Au même moment, Derek rentrait avec Jennifer. Stiles sortit son plus beau sourire, bien que faux, et se dirigea vers sa cousine.

« Hé Jennifer! Pour le week-end chez toi, c'est toujours d'actualité? Je veux dire.. Y aller nous ferait un bien fou, et puis, si on invite tous les loups, on sera protégé non? Qu'en dis-tu? »

Derek voyait clairement que Stiles jouait parfaitement un rôle. Que manigançait-il encore?

« Euh.. Oui bien sûr, si mon adorable cousin veut y aller, alors on y va! » Répondit Jennifer tout en souriant.

« C'est pas une.. »

« Génial! J'appelle tout le monde histoire qu'on se prépare! On part quand? » Dit Stiles en coupant Derek.

« Demain matin vers 9h? Comme ça on sera là-bas vers 10h30, si ça circule mal.»

Stiles remua sa tête de haut en bas et grimpa dans sa chambre, munit de son téléphone. Il envoya un texto à tout le monde. Toutes les réponses n'étaient pas positives. Scott et Allison s'étaient accordés un petit week-end en amoureux, pour une fois. Boyd et Erica pouvait venir. Isaac aussi allait venir. Stiles demanda le numéro de Cora à Erica, qui lui passa.

Stiles à Cora. :'' Hey Cora, c'est Stiles. On va ce faire un week-end pépère, vient, ça sera cool. Je sais que tu n'as rien à faire, et que t'es un peu la petite nouvelle. Ca serait cool si tu pouvais v'nir. Au passage, tu peux ramener ton imbécile d'oncle? On a besoin de lui pour la protection.''

Cora à Stiles : '' Comment as-tu eu mon numéro?''

Stiles à Cora : '' Zen, j'ai demandé à Erica. J'avais pas le droit ?''

Cora à Stiles : '' Tss.. Quand et où?''

Stiles avait son petit sourire vainqueur.

Stiles à Cora : '' Demain matin, on part à 9h, les voitures vont se suivre. Prépare des vêtements, et oublies pas de ramener ton oncle. ''

Cora à Stiles : '' Oui oui, j'avais compris la première fois merci bien. Sur-ce, bonne soirée l'hyperactif. ''

Stiles regarda son téléphone, l'air de se dire : ''Mais j'suis pas hyperactif!'' et il jeta son téléphone sur son lit tout en s'étirant. Le shérif était rentré, et il ordonna à son fils de descendre pour manger. Stiles sortit de sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas trop faim. Manger avec eux.. Lui avait carrément retiré toute envie. Il se posa sur sa chaise, il était face à Derek et Jennifer.

« Je vous ai ramener un magnifique.. Macdo! »

« Papa! Et ta santé dans tout ça... merde! Je me casse pas la tête à t'acheter du bio pour rien! »

John soupira.

« Écoute fiston, ce n'est pas UN macdo par mois qui va me tuer d'accord? Alors maintenant, tu mange tes potatoes (Potatoes O'brien!..Okay) et tu arrêtes de parler. »

« Je préfère les frites. »

Il se mangea un petite claque derrière la tête, et grogna face au regard menaçant de son père. Il attrapa une potatoes et la grignota. Il voyait Jennifer croquer dans son sandwich avec appétit, il voulait tellement être méchant à ce moment précis. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une jolie petite vacherie, quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Celui de Derek. Il fixa alors le loup, et détourna son regard juste après. Il prit une nouvelle potatoes, qu'il grignota à nouveau. Trois gorgée de coca, et voilà, il avait vraiment perdu l'appétit. Son père le regarda inquiet.

« Tu n'aimes plus le macdo? »

« Je n'ai pas faim papa, désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû me prendre quoi que ce soit, c'est du gâchis.. »

Le shérif voyait que son fils était contrarié depuis ces derniers jours, et bien sûr, il en devinait la cause, ou du moins la moitié. Les Faceless pourrissaient la vie de son enfant.

« Si tu veux aller dans ta chambre Stiles vas-y, tu as l'air épuisé. » Dit le Shérif.

« Papa.. Est-ce que maman.. Non rien laisse tomber. »

Stiles sortit de table, et s'arrêta devant les escaliers, son père venait de l'appeler.

« Stiles, demande moi ce que tu veux. »

Stiles inspira longuement, et expira tout aussi lentement, il se retourna vers son père, et se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Est-ce que maman à tenu sa promesse? Est-ce qu'elle sera toujours là, quand j'aurai besoin d'elle? »

« Dans ton cœur mon fils, elle sera toujours là. Elle t'écoutera, et à chaque question, tu trouveras les réponses au fond de ton coeur. »

Stiles regarda le sol, et fixa à nouveau son père. Il laissa un petit sourire triste trainer sur son visage comme sa mère faisait à chaque fois, et il grimpa dans sa chambre.

**A suivre, au prochain episode. Un week-end riche en mouvement, ça va partir en cacahuèèète.. :)**

* * *

**Vous me détestez vraiment hein? .. Pas grave, j'vous aimes aussi XD.**

**Alors, impression? L'apparition de Peter.. Mon dieu, cet homme.. :)**

**A bientôt moutmout sauvage !**

**JE SUIS FRUSTRANTE HEEEEIN? :D**


	8. Week END!

**HELLO LES AMI(E)S ! Je suis de retour, pour vous postez la suite, enfin! Désolée d'avoir mit du temps, mais vous savez, avec les cours tout ça, on pense pas trop à poster, sachant qu'en terminale bah.. Y'A BEAUCOUP DE DEVOIR voici la suite que vous attendiez tous, (du moins mes followers), bienvenu au nouveau lecteur, merci de me lire, et je vous oublis pas, je n'arrêterai pas cette fiction comme ça! Je vais la finir, jusqu'au bout, JE POSTERAI TOUT MES CHAPITRES COMME CONVENU MOUAHAHAHAHA.. Et oui, la torture de Stiles n'est pas terminé, (je suis encore désolée pour les Stiles fangirl.) Mais j'aime martyrisé mes personnages. Surtout mes préférés.. Héhéhéhé..hé..hé.. Oui j'ai un gros soucis dans ma tête.. Oui, Yume la folle est de retour avec ses gros pavés! (...)... SINON BONNE LECTURE MES AMOURS! ENCORE MERCI D'ÊTRE AUTANT PRESENT.. MERCI MILLE FOIS.  
**

**Paring : Sterek / Dennifer (Je tiens à précisé, que le Dennifer ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant, mais dans très longtemps, pas avant la fin de la fic enfaite, enfin si.. Mais BREF JE SPOIL PAS JUSTE POUR VOUS STRESSER.)**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi, SNIIIIIIF. **

**Bonne lecture.. Ohh vous m'avez tellement manquer *-* ! (je sais que je vous ai pas manquer, la frustration est de retour MOUAHAHAHAHA..*se tait à présent*..) **

**Bonne lecture à nouveau... OU PAS HAHAHA VOUS LIREZ PAAAAS XDD**

**(... Je vous permet de me tuer XD)**

**SÉRIEUSEMENT, BONNE LECTURE ET MERCI A MA BÊTA POUR LA CORRECTION! COMME TOUJOURS (si il reste des fautes, c'est car mon pc n'enregistre pas entièrement ce gros c****** de m****) **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Week « END! »**

'' Papa.. Est-ce que maman était avec Peter?'' Il ne pourrait jamais lui demander, jamais.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, posant sa main sur son ventre sans appuyer dessus. Enfin une journée sans Faceless, ça faisait du bien parfois, même si son mental en avait prit un coup... encore une fois (Ndb: ça t'étonne sale sadique(Yume) pauvre Stiles.). Il devait surement être maso pour inviter Peter qui avait tenté de s'aventurer un peu trop loin sur le corps de l'adolescent, mais il voulait comprendre, toutes ces choses qu'on lui avait fait oublier. Et puis tout le monde sera là, cela faisait un petit plus. Il ferma ses yeux, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il s'endormit aussitôt les yeux clos. Derek était avec Jennifer, dans la chambre de la jeune femme, elle se posa, et attendit sagement que Derek s'installe. Une fois allongé confortablement, Jennifer s'approcha de Derek, et l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche. Confus le loup recula sa tête.

« Je t'aime Derek.. »

« On se connait que depuis une semaine, même pas.. »

« Je sais.. Mais tu as été mon sauveur, et tu es mon idéal, c'est le coup de foudre.. Si tu me repoussais, j'en mourrai de chagrin, s'il te plait.. Réfléchis.. Ne m'éconduis pas tout de suite.. Je t'en pris.. »

Derek posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

« Je vais y réfléchir.. Dors maintenant. »

Jennifer s'endormit dans les bras du loup.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique? Le gamin que j'aime le plus au monde m'a avouer qu'il m'aimait, et je suis là, à attendre qu'elle dorme, veillant sur elle plutôt que sur Stiles.. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je n'aime pas Jennifer comme j'aime Stiles, mais il ne veut pas le comprendre, et si je me mets avec elle, je sais très bien qu'il en souffrirait plus qu'il n'ose se l'avouer.. Mais si je refuse, elle aussi va souffrir, sachant que toutes ses relations étaient catastrophique.. Pourquoi j'ai joué au con comme ça, putain!'' Dans la tête de Derek, (pour une fois), c'était un véritable champ de bataille. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il fallait qu'il choisisse, et au plus vite.

Le lendemain, tout le monde était réveillé a 7h chez les Stilinski. Durant la nuit, Stiles avait fait un cauchemar horrifiant, il était encerclé de Faceless, et il ne pouvait rien faire, on lui volait sa vie, sous les yeux de Derek et de Jennifer. Il était entrain de mourir et personne ne l'aidait. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer, d'être en pleine crise de panique sans pouvoir y remédier..

Tout les sacs étaient prêt, tout le monde lavé, ils attendaient les autres. Jennifer s'approcha de son cousin qui avait une tête vraiment pitoyable.

« Hey Stiles, t'es sûr que ça va? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

La jeune brune s'avança vers Derek.

« Je le comprend pas Derek.. Qu'est-ce qu'il a? »

Le loup regarda alors Stiles, qui était en train de la fixer, l'adolescent baissa la tête tout de suite après, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Pour éviter les tensions, Stiles ouvrit la porte. Tout le monde était là.

Enfin prêt pour embarquer dans les voitures, le shérif déclina l'invitation à la dernière minute.

« J'ai vraiment trop de boulot, désolé les enfants, une prochaine fois.. Stiles, fais attention sur la route. »

L'adolescent embrassa son père sur la joue et lui offrit une accolade, il embarqua dans sa voiture, en compagnie d'Erica qui se posa sur le siège passager, Boyd et Isaac était à l'arrière de la voiture. Dans l'autre voiture se trouvait, comme vous avez pu le deviner : Derek, Jen', Peter et Cora. La Camaro fut la première à démarrer, suivit de notre Jeep adorée. Stiles suivait Derek tout en se concentrant sur sa conduite qui n'était pas toujours exemplaire. Erica le regarda avec sa petite tête de fille totalement agaçante, qui disait simplement: '' toi, tu vas tout me dire, et maintenant. ''

« Tu veux qu'on en parle? »

L'adolescent serra son volant entre ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas une question en faite, c'est ça? »

La blonde se mit à sourir de toutes ses dents en hochant la tête.

« Et bien, c'est mort, il est avec elle. Il ne m'aimera jamais, et c'est comme ça, point final. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr Stiles? »

L'adolescent freina d'un coup sec, Résultat des courses les deux loups situés à l'arrière de la Jeep se retrouvèrent ensevelis sous les bagages.

« Stiles meeerde mec! » Soupira Isaac qui venait de se prendre un sacré coup de valise dans la tête.

« Désolé. Erica, écoute moi. Il ne m'aime pas, c'est comme ça! Ne cherche pas à me donner des faux espoirs histoire que mon moral aille mieux pendant ce temps, car la chute sera encore plus douloureuse. Plus je m'y habituerai maintenant, mieux se sera. Crois moi. »

La blonde soupira et posa sa tête sur la vitre.

« J'ai compris, redémarre maintenant.. »

Stiles redémarra la voiture, et continua de suivre Derek qui s'était arrêté en voyant la Jeep immobilisée.

« Tu sais Stiles, si tu l'aime vraiment, tu ne t'y habituera jamais. »

« Erica, je t'adore, mais s'il te plait. Tais toi. »

La blonde roula des yeux, et se retenait de frapper le jeune adolescent, tel que l'avait déjà fait, c'est à dire: contre le magnifique volant.

Isaac regarda Boyd en arquant un sourcil.

« Stiles aime Derek ou j'ai mal compris? »

« Tu as très bien entendu. Mais laisse-les, ce ne sont pas nos affaires. » Répondit Boyd.

Le blond mit sa tête sur une valise, et ferma ses yeux.

Dans la voiture de Derek ,tout était plus silencieux, calme.

« Derek tu as l'air fatigué, tu veux que je conduise? »

Le loup remercia Jennifer tout en lui disant que ça allait. Peter regarda son neveu d'un air perdu, ainsi que Cora.

« Dis moi Derek, depuis quand es-tu en couple avec cette.. Pseudo Stilinski? » Demanda le plus vieux.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Peter. »

Cora regarda son oncle, et eu un petit sourire, Peter disait simplement ce qu'elle pensait.

« Le pacte n'a jamais dit qu'on devait protéger les sous marques. Si? »

Cora se mit à pouffer de rire, ayant mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Derek grogna.

« Premièrement, c'est une Stilinski comme les autres! Et ensuite, qui a bien pu t'inviter Peter?! »

« Il paraît que je suis nécessaire à la protection, mais parlons d'autre chose mon petit neveu.. Tu ne trouve pas que Stiles est devenu vraiment.. Sexy? N'as-tu jamais eu envie de le faire tiens? Comme tu en rêvais depuis tout ce temps, dans ta solitude.. »

Peter avait cerné assez rapidement son neveu par rapport à Stiles, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le comprendre.

Derek se retourna pour mettre son poing en plein dans le visage de son oncle qui esquiva le coup. Cora regarda son grand frère faire briller ses yeux rouges.

« Te mets pas dans des états pareils, après tout. Si c'est Peter qui le dis, c'est que c'est forcément faux.. N'est-ce pas? »

La jeune louve passa sa langue sur sa lèvre, telle une rebelle digne de ce nom.

« Tu as raison Cora, je ne dis que des âneries, au passage, focalise toi sur la route, je crois bien qu'on va foncer dans un ravin. » Dit Peter en pointant la route du doigt. Derek rattrapa le volant en le tournant violemment. Stiles regarda la Camaro et s'arrêta sèchement, tout en descendant rapidement, la voiture avait la première roue suspendu dans le vide. Jennifer avait les yeux exorbité, le coeur palpitant de peur, Les loups sortirent de la Jeep et attrapèrent la voiture, la tirant en arrière. Une fois hors de danger, Peter sortit de la voiture et regarda la Jeep.

« Je préfère aller avec Stiles, par pitié, je ne veux vraiment pas mourir dans cette voiture de luxe. »

« Tout le monde retourne dans leur voiture respective, on continue la route, il nous reste 5 minutes. » Dit Derek d'un ton autoritaire. Tiens, l'ancien Derek était revenu?

Enfin arrivé dans la grande bâtisse, ils firent l'état des lieux, il y avait une piscine, un jardin, un grand salon, quatre chambres, une cuisine gigantesque, une salle de bain presque trop parfaite avec un jacuzzi intégré.

« Comment elle a put avec son salaire de prof? C'est insensé.. » S'exclama Stiles.

« J'ai gagner au LOTO.. Alors j'en ai profité hein.. » répondit Jennifer.

Le week-end allait promettre.

« Bien, nous allons faire les groupes pour les chambres. Alors... »

« Tout sauf mixte s'il te plait! » Se plaignit Cora qui s'attendait au pire.

« Euuh.. »

Erica ayant une petite idée derrière la tête fit un signe étant d'accord avec Cora.

« Et bien toutes les deux, vous allez dormir ensemble. Boyd et... Issac.. »

« Isaac. » Répondit Stiles en dévisageant la jeune femme.

« Boyd et .. Isaac, vous dormirez ensemble, Derek tu vas dormir avec m.. »

« Pas mixte s'il te plait, après il y aura des jaloux! »

Fit Boyd qui était rentré dans le jeu de son amoureuse.

« Très bien très bien, Derek avec Stiles, moi dans ma chambre et Peter.. »

« Le canapé me convient. »

Jennifer regarda tous ses invités.

« Bien! Sur-ce, profitez de votre week-end. Rangez vos valises, et faîtes comme chez vous! »

Stiles ne voulait aucunement dormir avec Derek, impossible. Il entra dans la chambre, qui avait étrangement un aspect magnifiquement amoureux. Il maudit alors sa blondasse qui lui servait d'amie. L'adolescent défit sa valise, rangea ses vêtements. Personne n'avait prévu de maillot de bain.. Erica arriva devant la chambre de Stiles ou un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce, elle entra. Stiles écarquilla ses yeux face au corps à moitié nu de son amie.

« Er..Erica, pourquoi t'es en soutif? »

« On a pas de maillot de bain, alors on fait avec ce qu'on a. Sur-ce, on vous attends à côté de la piscine, autant en profité non? »

Son sourire était diabolique, tout comme son physique. Stiles la regarda partir en bavant à moitié, il était peut-être ''in love'' de Derek, mais il appréciait quand même la gente féminine. Il enleva son tee-shirt sous le regard plus qu'appréciateur du loup.

« Tu comptes aller dans l'eau avec ton bandage? »

« Ca va pas me tuer. »

En parlant de ça, Stiles n'avait pas appliqué son baume aujourd'hui. Il retira son bandage et appliqua le baume comme d'habitude. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, et ça le rassurait. Après avoir finit sa petite séance de soin, il retira ses baskets, ses chaussettes et se mit en boxer. Derek n'avait pas quitté son regard du corps de l'adolescent, si le loup n'avait pas de self-control, il aurait la bave au coin de la bouche et les mains se dirigeant vers le corps de ce gamin. Stiles sortit de la chambre, le froid qu'imposait l'adolescent dans la chambre rendait le loup aigris, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Ne fais pas comme avant Stiles, ne m'ignore pas.. »

Derek retira ses vêtements, il fallait qu'il parle à Stiles, il ne pouvait pas faire comme-ci de rien n'était.

Il descendit dans le salon, et vit tout le monde autour de la piscine. Ils étaient tous en sous-vêtement, son regard passa de Jennifer, qui portait des sous vêtements simple, au magnifique boxer spiderman de l'adolescent. Ils étaient tout les deux côte à côte, Jennifer regarda Derek et se mit à rougir, le loup se mit à sourire en voyant la jeune femme devenir rouge, Stiles quant à lui, il regarda les deux amoureux puis il baissa la tête tout en fixant l'eau. Erica se posa à côté de lui, et plaqua sa main amicalement dans son dos.

« Stiles.. »

« Ca va. Je vais bien. »

La blonde regarda son ami, et fixa son corps.

« Hé mais, t'es bien foutu petit Batman! »

Stiles fixa son amie, perplexe. Il passa son regard sur son corps, et regarda ensuite la blonde.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi Erica, j'suis tout frêle, sans muscle. »

Erica se mit à sourir, et posa sa main sur les pectoraux de Stiles.

« C'est pas ce que je vois moi. »

Boyd se mit à grogner, accompagner de Derek. Stiles se mit à rougir.

« T'es pas mon batman pour rien. »

Son plan fonctionnait à la perfection, Derek n'était pas indifférent, et un sourire de gagnante étira ses lèvres. Isaac plongea dans l'eau, faisant la bombe, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage. Peter était assit dans l'herbe, regardant les petites fleurs dresser à côté de lui. Il en arracha une, et regarda Stiles. Il savait que celui-ci aimait Derek et vis-versa, mais que ces deux gros nigauds ne feront jamais le premier pas, il leur fallait un coup de main, le seul hic, c'était qu'une fois que Peter était proche de Stiles, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son loup, ce satané môme ressemblait trop à sa mère, et le loup ne s'était toujours pas remit du choc. S'il devait tenter quoi que ce soit, Derek devrait être dans les environs, avec que Peter n'aille trop loin.

Cora était en train de bronzer, allonger sur le petit terrain de pelouse.

« Tu sais ma jolie brune, tu ne bronzeras jamais, sachant que le bronzage est une brûlure de la peau et des cellules, cela partira en deux temps, trois mouvements. » Lança Erica en regardant Cora.

« Je sais, mais j'aime cette chaleur qui couvre mon corps. »

Erica se leva, et sauta sur Boyd qui était debout, à côté de la piscine. Ils tombèrent à l'eau, en rigolant. Stiles se prit une vague d'eau mémorable sur tout le corps, remerciant ses amis. Il manquait quelque chose en ce moment même. Son meilleur ami. Les deux amis pouvaient être sacrément diabolique quand ils s'amusaient dans l'eau. Mais il n'était pas là. Alors que Stiles était en pleine séance ''déprime'', Cora se leva, tout en s'étirant, et se dirigea vers son frère.

« Hé, Derek, pourquoi tu laisses Stiles tout seul? »

Jennifer regarda Stiles, et s'approcha de lui, elle se posa, et se mit à sourir tendrement.

« Stiles, on devrait faire connaissance.. Je pense que ce serait plus simple de se connaître réellement. »

L'adolescent regarda sa cousine, elle semblait si douce, c'est dans ces moment là, qu'il se traitait de con mentalement.

« Bien.. Que veux-tu savoir? »

« Je ne sais pas.. Des choses banales.. Du genre.. Tu as une petite amie? »

« .. Non. »

La jeune femme regarda son cousin d'un air perdu.

« Comment un gamin, aussi beau que toi, puisse être seul? »

'' Sûrement parce qu'une salope me pique le seul mec que j'aime Ah mais c'est toi en fait.. ''

Derek venait de s'approcher des deux cousins, et Peter aussi. Il se posa à côté de Stiles, et le regarda attentivement.

« Ton bandage est mouillé, tu devrais en refaire un. » Lança Peter.

Stiles regarda son ventre perler de goutte d'eau, et le regard de Peter devenait de plus en plus pesant.

« Tu as le même grain de peau que ta mère.. »

Le plus vieux posa son doigt sur le corps de l'adolescent, et glissa le long d'une goutte d'eau, qui s'arrêta au niveau de son nombril. L'adolescent soupira, appréciant un tantinet cette caresse, sauf que le loup décida de s'arrêter juste au niveau du boxer. Derek regarda Peter qui était hypnotisé par Stiles, il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il se leva furtivement, et sauta sur son oncle, tombant à l'eau ensemble. Stiles sentit son coeur cogner dans sa cage thoracique, il allait vraiment finir violer si ça continuait. Derek venait de s'éloigner dans l'eau, faisant genre de jouer avec lui, en rigolant faussement.

« Tu le touche encore Peter, et je t'arrache la tête de mes propres mains. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne. Tu as décidé d'aller vers ta sous marque. »

Derek plaqua violemment Peter contre le muret de la piscine.

« Que je te vois plus le toucher. »

« Alors j'ai le droit si tu ne me vois pas. T'en fais pas, je serai discret.. Peut-être pas Stiles tu me diras, le voir gémir sous mon poids, comme faisait sa mère.. »

« Il n'est pas Emilie! » Cracha Derek, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer le plus vieux.

« Dis moi juste un truc Derek. Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joue exactement?! Si tu as tellement peur que je me le fasse, pourquoi tu ne te mets pas avec?! Il t'aime, et toi tu l'as toujours aimé! C'est quand même hallucinant que ce soit ton psychopathe d'oncle qui doit te dire ça! Si tu veux pas faire la même erreur que moi, ne fait pas de Stiles un simple amant , prend-le, avant que quelqu'un ne te le prenne avant. J'ai fais la même connerie il y a 15 ans, et tu le sais.. C'est ce que tu veux?! Devenir comme moi? Réfléchis sincèrement, au lieu de t'amuser avec elle. Il en souffre, a un point que son cœur va me rendre sourd! »

Derek regarda son oncle qui venait de changer instantanément, il était passé : du gros connard de service, à '' oncle qui fait la morale ''. Il relâcha la prise qu'il avait envers Peter, et se recula, le regard dans le vide.. Stiles les regardait au loin, il ne comprenait rien, parfois, il aimerait vraiment être un loup.

A suivre...

* * *

**Alors? On me deteste hein.. Oui je sais, pardonnez moi :(. Dans le prochain chapitre, émotion forte! (c'était pas déjà la cas..?), alors rester présent mes petits lecteurs! La suite, bientôt ^^ (sans date précise, mais je ferais de mon mieux! Encore désolée pour le retard!)**

**Oubliez pas le petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir! ^^ KISS ! ET A BIENTOOOOOOOOOOOT! YEAH.**


	9. week END part 2

**Hello les ami(e)s! Et oui me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre :), la suite arrivera plus rapidement vu que c'est les vacances! (enfin je pense, confirmation auprès de ma bêta!) Alors voilà, on se retrouve à la fin? :3  
**

**Paring : Dennifer / Sterek. **

**Disclaimer : je pense.. Fortement.. Que personne.. N'est à moi.. Même si j'aimerai !**

**Bonne lecture, et à tout de suite ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : week « END » part 2.**

« On en était où? Ah oui.. Par rapport à ce qui vient de se passer.. Stiles.. Ne serais-tu pas gay? N'as-tu pas une relation avec Peter? »

Stiles afficha une tête horrifiée.

« Ca va pas la tête?! Moi avec ce psychopathe?! Tu sais, je suis très sensible, alors c'est pas de ma faute si je me suis laisser faire.. J'suis pas gay!.. Et puis d'ailleurs... Pas avec ce papi quoi qu'il arrive! »

La jeune femme gloussa, et posa son regard sur Derek.

« Il est magnifique.. »

« .. Pardon? »

« Oh désolé.. Je regardais.. » Jennifer se mit à sourire amoureusement.

« Derek.. »

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, dès le premier jour.. Tu sais Stiles, je ne souhaite que le bonheur de tout le monde.. J'ai subis tellement d'horreur dans ma vie.. Je sais que toi aussi.. »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui l'écoutait, le coeur commençant à tomber en miette.

« Si tu savais toutes les misères qui ont pu me démolir.. Je croyais ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse, mais il a tellement l'air d'être un type bien.. »

Stiles regardait la jeune femme, ses yeux se mirent à briller. Jennifer essuya ses larmes qui s'étaient lâchement sauvées.

« Je n'ai vécu que des échecs, et quand il est apparu.. »

Stiles ferma ses yeux et baissa la tête, tout en terminant la phrase de la jeune femme.

« Tel un chevalier sauvant une princesse en détresse, tu es tomber amoureuse, tu as bien fais.. C'est un type qui malgré sa carapace possède un coeur blessé.. »

Jennifer essuya ses yeux à nouveau. La voix de l'adolescent tremblait, et il muait au passage.

« Prend soin de lui. »

Stiles se leva, sous le regard humide de sa cousine, et il partit dans la grande maison, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Erica avait raison, ça fera toujours mal. Il plaqua sa tête contre un mur froid, les mains posées contre le mur, il se retourna, et s'accroupit, la tête entre ses bras, reniflant bruyamment, sa respiration était saccadée, entre-coupée de hoquet douloureux. Il n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis tellement longtemps. Sa tête cogna contre le mur, il passa ses mains sur son visage, ses joues étaient rouges, il tremblait encore. Il avait peur, mais il se devait d'accepter la réalité. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, quand Derek arriva. Le loup vit l'adolescent au sol, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Derek se jeta sur l'adolescent, s'accroupissant en face de lui. Il attrapa les mains de Stiles et les abaissa, il plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescent qui respirait de moins en moins bien.

« Stiles. Je suis là Stiles, calme toi je t'en supplie! »

Les contractions que causaient les hoquets, endommageait la cicatrisation abdominale de l'adolescent qui n'arrivait à présent plus à respirer.

« Stiles! »

Derek enroula ses bras, de façon protectrice autour de l'adolescent en crise, lui murmurant des choses pour qu'il puisse se calmer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, posé sur le carrelage froid, Derek tenait toujours l'adolescent à moitié nu dans ses bras, il venait tout juste de se calmer. Reprenant un souffle normal, Stiles se redressa en regardant Derek qui venait lui aussi de se redresser.

« Stiles.. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.. »

« Tu l'aimes, je sais.. »

Derek le fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mais non! Laisse moi parler Stiles..! »

« Et pourquoi faire?! Que je t'entende t'excuser pour elle?! Écoute, je sais que tu t'en veux parce que je t'aime, qu'on est ami depuis longtemps et que tu ne veux en aucun cas me faire du mal, mais elle t'aime, alors va la voir. Je suis un homme putain, je suis fort! »

« Tu oses me dire ça après ta crise?.. »

« Ne joue pas à ça Derek! C'était le choc, tout simplement.. Sur-ce, va la voir, faite des mini Derek, et pour l'amour de dieu, ne me parles plus, respecte juste ta maudite promesse, ton pacte. »

Stiles se dirigea vers les escaliers quand il fut retenu par la main du loup.

« Stiles! Laisse moi te parler bon sang! »

« Non, arrête, je t'en supplie arrête, ne me touche pas, s'il te plait, ai pitié de moi, ne joue pas avec mon cœur Derek.. » (Chanson: "Demain tu te maries" de Patricia Carli)

Derek lâcha la main de Stiles et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, la bouche entre-ouverte, le cœur gros. Stiles voulait se jeter sur lui, mais il vit Jennifer arriver, et il s'enfuit furtivement dans sa chambre. Derek essuya sa larme.

« Derek? Tout va bien? »

Le loup attrapa furtivement la jeune femme pour l'embrasser durement, méchamment. Jennifer était choquée, mais se laissa faire, elle se recula.

« Tu.. Ça veux dire ..? »

Le loup n'avait pas percuté sa réaction, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il avait donc fait son choix. Même si son loup intérieur se mit à hurler, se débattre dans tout les sens, prouvant son mécontentement.

« On va essayer. »

La jeune femme plus que joyeuse sauta dans les bras du loup, l'embrassant encore et encore. Stiles avait entendu les cris de joies de la jeune femme. La douleur avait endoloris tout son corps, il avait l'impression de sombrer dans la mort peu à peu. La jeune femme se sentait revivre, ses yeux étaient pétillants de joie. Derek quant à lui, ne pensait qu'à Stiles, il le sait, ce couple ne fonctionnera jamais. Sous les cris de joies, Erica arriva affolée.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Derek ?! »  
Boyd était à côté de sa petite-amie, avec Isaac, Peter et Cora.  
« Je peux leur dire ?! » Demanda la jeune femme excitée.  
Derek ne l'avait pas écouté, il s'était focalisé sur les pleures de l'adolescent, à l'étage.  
« Ce silence veut dire oui ! Derek et moi sommes ensemble ! »  
Erica qui se grattait la nuque, s'écorcha à sang. Elle regarda Derek avec une soudaine envie de meurtre. Peter eu la même réaction, le regard haineux envers son neveu (la rime, popopo..). Boyd regarda sa petite amie qui saignait le long de sa nuque. Isaac avait bien compris les sentiments de Stiles, et était tout aussi surpris. Cora savait que son idiot de frère n'assumerait pas ses sentiments . Erica lança un ''c'est bien pour vous.'' Et elle s'approcha de Derek en murmurant.  
« Tu veux le tuer de tes propres mains c'est ça?! … Tu es pitoyable. »  
Elle grimpa dans la chambre de l'adolescent qui avait démoli toute la déco de cette satanée chambre.  
« Stiles ?! »  
« Erica, sort de là ! Tout de suite ! … Je risque de te faire du mal ! »  
La blonde s'approcha de son ami, et hurla de peur.  
« Stiles ! Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?! »  
L'adolescent ne ressemblait plus à quelque chose d'humain. Il avait des crocs semblables à ceux des loups, ses yeux étaient violets clair, sa peau blanche comme de la craie, ses larmes laissaient des traces noires sous ses yeux. Il avait des longues griffes, et une force surpuissante, un mélange de SaveSoul et de… Faceless ? Son cœur battait puissamment, le sang qui circulait dans ses veines faisait trembler sa peau. Il n'avait plus de tee-shirt, ou du moins, celui-ci était partit en lambeau. Son torse était dévoilé, et il n'avait plus de bandage. Des veines noires s'étaient imposé sur son corps, partant de son cœur, jusqu'à sa blessure. C'était horrible à voir. Erica n'osa pas s'approcher de Stiles, il dégageait une aura dangereuse, quasi menaçante, la jeune blonde se mit à hurler, appelant Boyd au secours. Il grimpa à vive allure et attrapa sa petite amie qui tremblait face à son Batman. Derek regarda Stiles qui le regardait, ses yeux étaient aussi flippant qu'hypnotisant. Son cœur dériva quand le jeune adolescent lui tandis la main. Son sourire était devenu triste, et ses larmes noircissaient son visage encore et encore, sous la peur, Derek recula, se qui mit Stiles en colère. Au moment ou celui-ci tenta d'expulser Jennifer contre un mur pour la tuer d'un coup fatal, Peter l'attrapa et le plaqua sur le lit, se mangeant des coups de griffes par-ci par-là. Il l'enroula dans ses bras, et le serra fort, allonger sur lui. Stiles se débattait sauvagement, et se radoucit peu à peu, étant à bout de souffle. Personne ne comprenait plus rien. Sauf Peter. L'adolescent venait de s'endormir d'un coup, dans les bras du plus vieux.  
« C'était quoi… Ça ? » Demanda Isaac, vraiment perdu.  
Peter regarda Stiles, et essuya ses yeux, il était redevenu normal, et le noir de ses yeux était devenu translucide, telle des véritables larmes humaines.  
« Ayant eu une morsure de Faceless, le venin de ses monstres vous rend comme eux.. Mais son âme de SaveSoul le maintenait hors de la folie, normalement.. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un (insista Peter en regardant son neveu) a dû déclencher le processus. La colère rend le poison des Faceless plus puissant. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un SaveSoul, impliquant son côté qui n'a pas sombrer dans la folie. Le reste.. La peau pâle, les crocs, les griffes, ses larmes.. C'est une sacré progression envers ce foutu venin, il doit sûrement baisser les bras, ce qui veut dire que les Faceless ne vont pas tarder à venir le chercher avant qu'il ne se transforme et perde son pouvoir. A ce moment précis, quand il t'a tendu la main Derek, il cherchait juste un ami, une aide. »  
Isaac regarda Peter.  
« Comment tu sais ça ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt ? »  
« Je ne l'ai pas dis simplement parce que je ne pensais pas que Stiles était blessé à ce point. Et si je le sais, c'est parce que sa mère aussi avait fait ce genre de crise.. Je l'avais blessé, sans le vouloir en lui disant des choses… Elle était blessée par l'une de ses bêtes depuis un mois.. La blessure d'un coeur amoureux peut vous faire sombrer dans une colère noire, et celle-ci est quasi mortelle pour les SavecSoul qui on été mordu. Voilà comment je le sais. »  
Derek regarda son oncle et sortit de la chambre comme une furie. Il descendit dans le salon, et sortit dans le jardin. Jennifer l'ayant suivit, elle l'attrapa par le bras.  
« Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Derek retira son bras violemment de l'emprise de la jeune femme.  
« Il y a que je n'arrive pas à protéger ce stupide gamin ! Qu'il lui arrive toujours un truc à cause de moi ! J'étais censé le protégé ! Pas le démolir ! »  
« Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute.. Et puis tu n'es pas le seul Hale ! Ton oncle aussi est là pour le protéger, tu n'es pas censé tout savoir Derek !»  
Le loup serra ses poings ainsi que sa mâchoire.  
« Tu ne comprend rien ! Je connais Stiles depuis qu'il a 2 ans ! J'ai une lourde responsabilité envers lui ! Je lui dois ma vie ! »  
« Tout ça pour un stupide pacte ?! Derek ! Agis en tant qu'un homme bon sang ! Tu n'es pas à sa merci ! Le connaitre depuis si longtemps ne fait pas de toi un larbin vu comment il te traite ! Ce gamin est égocentrique et égoïste ! »  
Une sensation de brûlure envahi la joue du loup. Jennifer venait de le gifler.  
« Derek réveille toi et pense un peu à toi ! »  
« Ce gamin n'est pas égocentrique ! »  
« Il l'est ! Il ne pense qu'à son malheur ! Il ne pense jamais à ta famille qui a périt pour lui et sa stupide mère ! »  
Peter venait de descendre, quand il entendit la discussion. Elle venait d'insulter Emilie et Stiles, et Derek ne disait rien.  
« Permettez moi de vous expliquez quelque chose, mademoiselle ''produit dérivé Stilinski'' , premièrement, je ne vous aime pas. Vous pourrissez la vie de deux membres de ma famille. Ensuite, vous vous en prenez à Stiles, disant qu'il est égoïste, oui bien sûr, égoïste.. Ce mot vous convient mieux. Je dirais de Stiles qu'il est courageux, gentil, hyperactif, gonflant.. Mais surtout.. Attentionné envers ses amis et même ceux qu'ils ne le sont pas. Savez-vous pourquoi Erica est toujours en vie ? Outre le fait qu'il est développé son don en la touchant comme par ''magie'', celui-ci ne fonctionne que si la personne le veut réellement. Il aurait donné sa vie, pour sauver chaque personne qu'il pouvait. Il n'a pas pu sauver les membres de notre famille car il était trop jeune, à cet âge-la, seul la mort peut sauver la vie. Et il en était hors de question. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, que j'en sais beaucoup voir un peu trop sur eux, mais il fait partit de MA famille, il aurait pu être mon fils à cette époque ! Sachant que je couchais, oui, couchais avec Emilie Stilinski, maternel de Stiles ! »  
Derek regarda son oncle qui était partit dans son long récit, il était absorbé par ses dires, tout comme Jennifer qui se sentait… Conne.  
« Il pense chaque jour à notre famille. Tu sais, je le surveille depuis sa naissance, et la dernière fois, je l'ai vu pleurer, il repensait à toute cette foutu histoire, il en souffre chaque jour. D'où ma subite disparition quand tu avais 14 ans Derek, tu étais assez capable de prendre soin de toi, avoue-le, tu ne m'as jamais aimé de toute façon. »  
« C'est faux, j'avais besoin de toi. »  
« Je ne crois pas, la preuve regarde toi.. Quoique, j'en doute des fois, vu ta bêtise monumentale ! Je termine mon récit veux-tu, et après on discutera. Pour terminer, jeune idiote, sache qu'Emilie était la femme la plus intelligente que j'ai pu connaitre hormis les filles de notre famille. Vous ne savez rien d'eux. Ne jugez pas avant de connaitre leur histoire, Emilie a donnée sa vie et ce ne fut pas en vain, la protection de son fils est plus que neccessaire, sur-ce, je vous laisse. J'espère t'avoir ouvert les yeux, produit dérivé. Tu ne seras jamais une Stilinski, et les Faceless se fiche de toi, car tu ne possède pas ce fameux pouvoir. Ou du moins, tu peux offrir une seule vie. Et encore, tu en mourrais sur le champ. Tu n'es pas Catwoman, tu es simplement WasteWoman (*femme Déchet) »  
Peter tourna les talons sous le regard massacrant de Jennifer, il se dirigea en dehors de la grande bâtisse, et fit le tour des environs le temps de se calmer. Peter était très calme habituellement, mais s'attaquer à sa famille, c'était le comble. Pour lui, même s'il avait tenté de le violer, avouons-le, Peter traitait Stiles comme son propre fils, il l'aimait comme un père, bien sûr, vous allez me dire que le père de Stiles est John, mais Peter ressentait ce besoin de le protéger, il avait éliminé tant de Faceless durant ces années pour protéger Stiles, mais comme toujours, personne ne le savait. Une erreur, pas deux, il n'arrivera plus jamais la même chose qu'il y a 10 ans. Jamais.  
De retour dans la chambre de Stiles, celui-ci dormait toujours, Erica avait refait le bandage, et le regardait dormir comme un bébé.  
« Pourquoi lui ? » Cracha Erica, désolée pour son ami.  
« On ne choisit pas qui on est Erica. » Lança Boyd qui lui caressa la joue.  
La blonde essuya ses yeux.  
« On a bien eu le choix nous ! Pourquoi pas lui ?!.. »  
Isaac regarda Stiles, et repensa alors à toute les fois ou il était là pour ses amis, quand cet adolescent avait mit sa vie en péril pour les aider.  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais juste qu'il a besoin de nous, tout comme on avait besoin de lui auparavant.. » Répondit le bouclé.  
Erica regarda son frère de meute, et baissa la tête.  
« C'est injuste, quand on pense enfin que le bonheur nous tend les bras, il part tout aussi rapidement.. Il est simplement amoureux de Derek, simplement un adolescent comme nous.. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit si compliqué.. »  
Boyd embrassa sa dulcinée.  
« Quoi qu'il arrive, on sera là pour le protéger, il est notre frère de meute, notre frère de cœur. On a aucunement le droit de l'abandonner, le soutenir est notre devoir, le protéger est notre objectif, le maintenir en vie est notre priorité. »  
« Tu as raison, on va tout faire pour l'aider. Et au diable Derek, quand celui-ci retrouva la raison, il saura où trouver Stiles. »  
Isaac acquiesça et fixa à nouveau Stiles qui gigotait dans son lit, il ressemblait à un ange, un ange grandement épuisé aussi bien mentalement que moralement. Il avait des cernes odieuses, et ce n'était pas ses nuits qui allaient arranger ça. Pour ce qui était du mental, ça allait être compliqué de réussir à faire sourire Stiles à nouveau sincèrement, vraiment compliqué. C'était un samedi désastreux, et personne ne voulait rester ici, la tension était montée d'un cran entre tout le monde, les prochains jours allaient être sacrément marrant, dans le mauvais sens du terme.

A suivre...

* * *

**Alors? OUI JE SAIS JE FAIS SOUFFRIR STILES. En même temps.. Je suis du genre sadique envers mes chouchous.. Mais bon, FAUT bien, ça forge l'esprit! (... Bon, moi même, j'ai envie de me taper en relisant. XD)**

**Avez-vous aimez? Laissez une review pour donné vos impressions ! ^^ bisous ! J'vous aimes FORT, tendresse, et chocolat! **

**Merci à ma Njut (bêta) d'avoir corrigé, et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes MON FUCKING ORDI enregistre pas tout.. (je sais, je me répète, mais ça m'énerve au plus haut point..) **

**A très bientôt ! **


	10. Week END part 3

**Heyyyyy les ami(e)s! It's me, Yuuume ! (non jure... J'ai cru que c'était le voisin..)**

**Trêve de plaisanterie, voici le chapitre 10 ! **

**Aller, je vais pas blablater encore plus longtemps xD. **

**Disclaimer : Ils sont tous à moi.. MEEEEEINE ! **

**Paring : Dennifer (qu'on pende cette jeune femme ..!) / Sterek !**

**Bonne lecture mes amours ~ ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Week « END » part 3.**

Au réveil, Stiles ouvrit un oeil. Il avait mal à la tête, et il avait des courbatures. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien, mis à part l'annonce du nouveau couple. Pourquoi la chambre était dans un état si catastrophique? Il se redressa, assit sur le lit, et vit Erica, Boyd et Isaac dormir dans son lit. Erica était à côté de lui, enroulée dans les bras de Boyd, et Isaac était au pied, en long. Stiles eu un petit rictus en voyant ses ami(e)s auprès de lui. Il se sentait bien avec eux, son coeur était déchiré, son moral au plus bas, son corps en miette, mais son sourire, c'était pour toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Sa mère lui avait dit un jour '' Ton sourire est une arme précieuse Stiles, il te sera utile pour tes ami(e)s, les rassurés, ils auront besoin de toi, tout comme toi tu auras besoin d'eux. Choisis les bon, et ton sourire sera toujours sincère.'' Alors l'adolescent fit un plus grand sourire, et Isaac se reveilla.

« Comment tu vas? » Dit le blondinet en baillant.

« Bien, vu que vous êtes là. » Répliqua Stiles avec une tête d'ange.

Le coeur d'Isaac fit un bond dans sa poitrine, Stiles était vraiment... Unique. Le blondinet se leva et fit une accolade à son petit hyperactif.

« On sera toujours là. »

Stiles répondit au câlin en serrant son ami. Erica se redressa et sauta sur les deux amis. Boyd, sous la secousse qu'Erica avait créée se leva gentiment, en souriant face à la scène.

« Contente de te voir sourir mon Batman.. Tu nous as fais tellement peur hier.. Merci Peter d'avoir été là. »

« Comment ça? Je comprend rien là.. »

Erica fixa son ami, étonné.

« Tu te rappel de quoi Stiles? »

« De Jennifer criant de joie.. De moi entrain de pleurer.. Et ensuite néant total. »

Les trois bêtas étaient effarés.

« Stiles en fait tu.. »

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire, son moral serait encore en baisse.

« Tu as fais une crise de panique à cause de tes larmes, et.. Peter a tenté de te calmer, voyant que tu avait cassé les objets sous le coup de la colère, on a tous essayer de t'aider, voilà voilà.. Mais rien d'grave hein, j'ai eu peur ce qui est normal, comme tout le monde, et puis, un coeur brisé, ça se répare en famille. »

Boyd et Isaac regardaient Erica qui venait de sortir un mensonge, ou plutôt, un demi mensonge. La blonde était encore apeurée, elle ne voulait pas revoir son ami dans cet état, mais elle le cachait très bien. Stiles soupira, et s'excusa auprès de ses amis.

« Je suis un cas sérieusement haha.. Excusez moi si je vous ai fais peur, mais c'est quand même bizarre que je ne m'en souvienne plus.. »

« C'est le choc sûrement. » Répliqua Boyd.

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement, pas satisfait. Il savait que ses amis lui mentaient, c'était suûement pour la bonne cause, mais sa curiosité était bien trop quémandeuse. Il se leva du lit, et alla dans la salle de bain, une fois sous l'eau chaude, l'adolescent prit le temps d'apprécier, quand il enleva son bandage pour rincer sa plaie, il vit quelque chose de.. Dégoutant? La plaie avait saigné durant la nuit, mais ce n'était pas rouge, mais noir. Comme pour les loups garou, sauf que pour un.. Peut-on le qualifié d'humain ? .. Pour un Stiles, c'était mauvais signe. Il nettoya les traces, termina sa douche, et appliqua son baume, enfin prêt, il descendit dans le grand salon où tout le monde était là. Jennifer était assise sur Derek, le sourire pendu au lèvre, Derek était ailleurs, comme toujours. Peter regarda l'humain, sa mine s'était encore dégradée, sa peau devenait blanche laiteuse, ses cernes ternissaient ce visage si souriant, parlons-en de son sourire, sombre, triste, il essayait mais il ne pouvait pas, pas en présence de Derek, plus maintenant. Tous les loups pouvaient entendre le coeur de Stiles se fracasser, faire des battements irréguliés, comme-ci quelqu'un s'amusait à le presser de temps en temps. Stiles avait maigrit aussi, ses joues commençaient à être creuse. Il se posa à côté de Peter.

« T'ont-ils raconté? »

« Oui.. Mais pas la vérité, même-ci je sais que c'est pour mon bien. Peter, raconte moi. »

Le plus vieux regarda Stiles, plongeant son regard dans celui qui était un peu trop curieux. Alors il décida de tout lui raconter, toute la vérité. Stiles était perdu, il devenait un Faceless? Il n'allait pas guérir?.. Ce liquide noir.. Ce serait son sang? Enfin.. Son vrai sang? Peter s'approcha, et colla sa bouche sur l'oreille de l'adolescent.

« Jennifer n'est pas qui tu crois, elle fait semblant, comme la plupart de ces humains stupides.. Elle est fausse, et ne t'apprécie pas Stiles, sache-le. »

Stiles se recula, étonné, ne croyant pas un traitre mot de l'oncle Hale.

« D'après elle, tu es égoïste, et ta mère.. Stu-pi-de. » Le loup prit son temps sur le dernier mot.

L'adolescent décocha un regard haineux envers sa cousine qui venait d'embrasser l'homme de ses rêves. Finalement, il avait bien fait de ne pas s'attacher à elle, il aurait pu, au bord de la piscine, discuter pathétiquement avec elle, mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait. La fatigue et la rage qui émanait de la maison était insupportable. Stiles voulait rentrer chez lui, voir son père, son meilleur ami, et maintenant.

« Je vais rentrer à la maison. Vous pouvez rester ici, mais je suis trop épuisé moralement et physiquement, j'ai besoin de mon lit. »

Jennifer sortit son regard de gentille fille.

« Mais Stiles, on est bien là.. Tu as juste passer une sale journée.. »

L'adolescent se retenait de cracher sur cette femme.

« Non désolé, je ne veux vraiment pas rester ici. Peut-être que toi, tu as trouvé l'amour, que toi tu vis dans ton monde des bisouloup. Mais moi, je ne me sens pas bien ici! Alors je vais monter prendre mes affaires, et rentrer chez moi.»

Derek regardait Stiles sans pouvoir bouger, il avait tout foiré, et ce mot était encore trop faible.

« Attends Stiles, je rentre avec toi. » Lança Peter, qui n'aimait pas non plus cet endroit.

« Si tu compte pas me violer, tu peux. »

Peter laissa un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres, et prit ses affaires. La jalousie bouillonnait dans le corps de Derek, il avait envie de massacrer son oncle. Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien? Pourquoi il se laissait faire par Jennifer, alors qu'il en avait pas du tout envie?! Ou plutôt, son loup n'en avait pas envie. Quelque chose l'en empêchait.. Il était amoureux de qui?

Alors que Stiles jeta ses affaires dans sa Jeep, Erica regarda son ami.

« Tu vas nous laisser comme ça? On rentre commeeeent? »

Stiles fit un câlin à sa blondasse.

« On va dire que c'est votre punition pour m'avoir mentit.. J'suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen, profitez de cet endroit, c'est gratuit, mais je peux vraiment pas rester ici. »

Cora arriva et jeta ses affaires sur celle de Stiles.

« Tu crois pas que je vais rester ici avec un crétin comme frère, si? »

L'adolescent roula des yeux, et fit entrer Cora derrière, Peter était à l'avant, côté passager, ils n'attendaient plus que Stiles.

« Fais gaffe sur la route. »

« T'en fais pas, j'suis pas encore sénile haha.. »

Erica fit un sourire triste à l'entente de ce faux rire, et Stiles grimpa dans sa voiture.

« A lundi, faites pas de bêtise.. »

Peter grogna de la lenteur de l'adolescent qui rouspéta de mécontentement face au grognement. Il fit un signe de main à son amie, et partit sur la route. Tout était calme, personne ne parlait, c'était paisible, un calme rassurant, deux Hale pour le protéger, même-ci... Derek lui manquait atrocement, qu'il souffrait et souffrirait toujours de cette relation. Stiles fixait la route, quand il cligna des yeux, le seul hic, c'était que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas ré-ouvert, sa tête s'écrasa mollement sur le volant, quand Peter hurla, et qu'il tourna le volant redressant Stiles au passage, Cora était recroquevillée, les mains sur les tempes. Stiles ouvrit les yeux, et regarda Peter, la tête contre l'airbag, la bouche en sang, Cora étalée mollement contre la vitre, saignant à la tête.. Quant à lui, il avait une branche d'arbre juste devant lui, elle lui avait juste griffer la joue. Mais il saignait lui aussi au visage, sur la tempe droite, il entendait un sifflement dans ses oreilles. Sous le coup de l'impact, Stiles s'écrasa à nouveau sur le volant, le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre, était celui de l'écoulement de sang de Peter.

Quelque minute plus tard, le loup redressa sa tête, Cora venait de se réveiller elle aussi, complètement guérit, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Il regarda Stiles qui avait la tête appuyée contre le volant, il sortit difficilement de la voiture, aidant Cora au passage, une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'adolescent et l'ouvrit en l'arrachant, la porte vola loin, et il attrapa l'adolescent, le portant dans ses bras. Cora se précipita vers Stiles.

« Il n'a rien de grave.. Heureusement. »

Le pouls de l'adolescent battait faiblement, mais au moins il battait.

« On fait comment maintenant? »

« On va faire du Stop, quand les gens verront notre état, ils s'arrêteront sûrement. »

Cora hocha la tête positivement, et commença alors à faire du Stop, le seul problème, c'était que cette route était toujours vide. Peter décida alors de marcher un peu plus loin, pour trouver une route plus mouvementée. Ils marchèrent pendant 20 bonne minutes quand Stiles se réveilla enfin. Il était exténué.

«... On est où?.. »

Peter regarda alors l'adolescent, et lui sourit gentiment.

« On a eu un accident, mais on rentre à la maison, ne t'en fais pas. »

L'adolescent cala sa tête contre l'épaule du loup, et ferma ses yeux. Il respirait calmement, mais souffrait à cause de ses blessures, et surtout à son abdomen. Le volant avait tapé violemment sur le haut de sa plaie. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux pour se tenir correctement. Peter sentait son cœur partir en fumé. Après une longue route, les trois compères se trouvèrent devant une route animé, alors ils se mirent à faire du Stop.

Après quelque longue minute à insulter les gens qui les esquivaient, Peter arrêta enfin une voiture, celle-ci alarmée par la présence de l'adolescent dans un piteux état. Ils grimpèrent dans une voiture de mamie, elle était toute seule. Cora grimpa à l'avant, souriant gentiment à cette vieille femme, et Peter monta à l'arrière avec Stiles, celui-ci était allongé, la tête sur les genoux du plus vieux. La position assise ne ferait que empiré son état. La route fut longue avant d'arrivé à Beacon Hills, la vieille dame ne connaissait pas cette ville, et le chemin pour rentré fut donc rude. Après 1h30 à tourné en rond, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Peter descendit de la voiture, aidant Stiles à descendre, et Cora remercia la vieille dame.

« On vous remercie madame, vous nous avez sauvé. »

La dame se mit à sourire tendrement, elle devait avoir 80 années, voir plus. Elle repartit en route, contente de sa bonne action. Cora aida Stiles à marcher avec l'aide de Peter, et ils rentrèrent enfin dans la maison des Stilinski. Ils le montèrent dans sa chambre et Stiles s'allongea dans son lit.

« Je vais appeler Deaton, son numéro doit être dans le téléphone de Stiles. »

Cora prit le téléphone de l'adolescent, et en l'ouvrant elle vit un fond d'écran plus que beau. C'était les Hale et les Stilinski réunis, comme au bon vieux temps.

Emilie était entouré de John et Peter, qui lui tenait chacun une main, Sarah, la maman Hale tenait le bras de son mari, Laura tenait Cora dans ses bras en souriant, et Stiles était sur les épaules de Derek, se tenant fermement à lui. Tout le monde souriait.

« Stiles.. » Dit Cora tristement.

Peter s'approcha d'elle, et regarda le téléphone, il soupira et fixa Stiles.

« Egoïste hein? » Cracha Peter.

Cora appela Deaton, et celui-ci rappliqua suivit de Scott qui avait passé son dimanche à travailler avec lui au lieu de passer un week-end avec son amoureuse. Quand il vit son meilleur ami dans son lit, dans cet état, il avait envie de pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?! »

« On a eu un accident de voiture.. Deaton, la transformation a commencé, il nous faut ton soin, s'il te plait. »

Alan fixa Peter d'un air sérieux, et enleva les tissus protégeant le corps de l'adolescent, puis le bandage, il vit le sang noir.

« .. Je vais le chercher immédiatement. »

Le docteur partit comme une flèche une fois sa phrase dite.

« Je veux des explications! Quelle transformation?! »

Peter ne voulait pas parler de ça encore une fois, pas de cette soirée catastrophique, pas à nouveau. C'est alors Cora qui expliqua la situation et les évènements. A présent, tout le monde savait pour les sentiments de Stiles vis-à-vis de Derek, mais sans plus.

Deaton était enfin revenu. Il regarda Stiles, son état venait encore d'empirer.

« Le poison n'est jamais aussi rapide Peter, peux-tu m'expliquer? »

« Sa souffrance, sa douleur.. Il laisse le quartier libre à ce poison Deaton, fais-le maintenant. Où il sera trop tard. »

Il sortit sa seringue rouge/noir, sous le regard de Scott.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?! »

Deaton ignora son apprenti et planta l'aiguille pile poile dans la veine du cou. Une douleur fulgurante traversa l'adolescent qui avait l'impression de suffoquer, il était devenu rouge, ses yeux larmoyant, et la douleur lui arrachait des cris étouffés. Scott se posa à côté de son ami, en panique.

« Deaton! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?! »

Les yeux de Stiles virevoltaient entre le violet et le .. Doré..?

« Je lui ai administré du sang de loup. Pour qu'il puisse guérir, puisqu'il ne peut pas le faire seul, sachant à quel point il est blessé mentalement. C'était le seul moyen. »

Peter secoua la tête et voyait déjà les blessures disparaître à son plus grand bonheur. Cora était rassurée elle aussi. Scott lui, était perdu.

« Il va devenir comme nous? »

* * *

**MOUAHAHAHAHA que de suspens me direz-vous! Je suis diabolique! (mais je vous aimes xD)..  
**

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? J'ai posté tôt pour une fois! Et ouii, j'suis comme ça moi, généreuse! xD**

**Une petite review pour donner vos impressions ? x3**

**Beuzou ! :3 (Merci Njuuuut x3)**

**PS : Dédicace à Galifret H.M Peck : Sterer au prochain chapitre :p. (Ne paniquez pas.. Quoi que, ça va être hot.. OU PAS. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE.. *meurt*) **


End file.
